


Love Nowadays

by Enter_Sharpshooter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor and Lance bond in the red lion, Alfor sees himself in Lance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Break Up, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Back Together, Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance finds out Shiro is not who he says he is, Lotor is bad, M/M, Minor Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Hunk (Voltron), Red Paladin Keith (Voltron), Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Red lion and Lance, Sharing a Bed, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone, Shiro (Voltron) in the Astral Plane, Smart Lance (Voltron), Switch Keith (Voltron), Switch Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), based off of an Indian movie named love Aaj Kal, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enter_Sharpshooter/pseuds/Enter_Sharpshooter
Summary: Lance McClain doesn't believe in true love, especially when you're fighting in a war against an evil alien Emperor. He and Keith broke up on mutual grounds when Keith is offered a place with the blade. When Lance's bond with the red lion strengthens he sees Alfor, the previous Paladin. Alfor ends up seeing much of himself in him and decides to tell him the story of how he met the love of his life.Meanwhile, Lance and Keith maintain their friendship and try to help each other out in dating someone new. But as they both started dating and time passes Keith soon realizes that he has fallen for Lance.It only depends now on how Alfor finished his story for Lance to finally decide what he really was looking for.





	Love Nowadays

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this. Don't forget to comment and send kudos 😁😁😁
> 
> For my baby boy Lance, I'm late for his birthday but I hope this makes up for it. Happy Birthday Lance, we love you! 😁😁😁

The sound of beeping woke Lance up as he stretched to turn off his phone. Slowly, his mind registered the warm body pressed against him. Cracking an eye open he looked down at the pale skin, black hair boy that slept soundly in his arms, naked just like he was.

He almost didn't want to wake him up. Almost.

“Love, get up.” Lance croaked out. His throat was still a bit sore from the previous night's activities.

Keith groaned but didn't wake up. Lance smiled and pressed a kiss to his lover's cheek. “Come on baby, get up. I know you're soar but we need to take a bath since you insisted on not doing it last night.”

“I regret so much right now.” Keith groaned out as he hid his face into the croak of Lance's neck.

The blue eyed boy couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of his mouth from his throat. Keith groaned more, his grip around Lance's mid section tightening. Lance sighed.

“Come on baby, we need to get you cleaned up then we need to go and see Shiro.” That seemed to wake him up as his grip loosened.

“Carry me.” Keith said with a sleepy smile.

“Keith, honey, baby, the light of my life, the love of my life–”

“You and I both know that it's not love.” Keith smirked up at him.

“The mullet of my life,” he corrected as Keith snorted. “You are small but I bet even Shiro couldn't bench press you if he tried.” Keith gasped offended as he unwrapped his arms and started to hit Lance on his chest with his fists.

“You take that back you gangly Cuban!”

“Ow! Hey!” Lance exclaimed through laughter as he tried to take hold of the smaller's wrist, but despite the smaller's size he was much stronger and pulled his wrists out of Lance's grip.

Thankfully, for Lance, he stopped hitting him. “That gangly Cuban had you crying out and screaming last night or do you need a reminder?”

“I already wouldn't be able to walk for a week can you not break me again?” Keith huffed.

“That's what I thought.”

“As your leader, I order you to carry me.” Keith glared.

“Last I check, Shiro came back and you're no leader of mine when you're in my bed.” Lance said sitting up causing the sheet to fall off of him.

“Our bed, Sharpshooter.” Keith corrected with a smirk as he too sat up. “And last I check, you had no problem carrying me off to bed last night.”

“Touche, fine I'll carry you.” Keith yelped as Lance suddenly got up and lifted Keith into his arms.

“Whose gangly now?” Lance smirked down at him.

“I'm older than you.” Keith glared.

“By a year and couple months.” Lance retorted.

“Exactly.”

Lance scoffed. “The idea of dropping you seems amazing at the moment.”

Keith paled, “Lance! Don't you fucking dare! My ass is sore because of you! Take responsibility you heathen.”

“Such an insult coming from an heathen himself.”

“Well I'm not exactly the one that is threatening to drop their boyfriend on the ground, am I?”

“Point taken, well let's go before you complain about something else.”

The team looked up to see Keith and Lance entering the dining room, wrapped up in each other's arms. Pidge gagged.

“A lot really has changed since I left.” Shiro hummed with a smirk as he looked at the two males that took their respective seats next to each other.

Hunk scoffed. “You have no idea.”

“The short version of their story is that Keith broke down, Lance was there, they fucked and then started dating.” Pidge said ignoring Shiro's ‘Language!’ that he shouted in alarm.

Lance and Keith blushed in embarrassment at Pidge's wording.

“There was literally no other way you can shorten their version of finally admitting to liking each other.” Pidge huffed.

“Yes, there way of doing things were quite entertaining to the team.” Allura agreed from the head of the table as she drank her Altean version of tea.

“At first, then it was just another soap opera.” Hunk deadpanned.

“My words exactly.” Pidge said.

Shiro sighed at them before turning towards the couple. “Nevertheless, I'm proud to see you both put aside your differences and come to terms with how you both were feeling. Voltron can now be stronger.”

“What about you Shiro? You're back now, you could take back your lion.” Lance said as he and Keith held hands.

Keith frowned. Lance had approached him about his insecurities, he wasn't sure about what's going to happen, but he really hoped everything worked out soon. Lance was the glue to the team, he was the team's sharpshooter and strategist, for someone like him to have such insecurities, it seemed sort of impossible. That's why he was so surprised when Lance told him. The boy who was always oozing with confidence and love, felt wary of his position on the team.

If there was anyone that should leave the team, it should be Keith. Shiro was way better at close combat than he was and he was an even better leader too. Keith shook his head to get rid of such thoughts.

‘Everything will work itself out.’ That's what he told Lance. He just has to believe that it will too.

“Actually, I'm stepping back. I decided that I'll stay back on the castle and help Coran and Allura with the ship. From what I've heard, the team's dynamic is better now. I don't want to throw everyone in a loop just when you all have gotten used to your new positions.” Shiro said.

“But–” before Lance could continue, Allura spoke up.

“I'm glad to know that's settled.” She said cladping her hands together.

“Shiro's been acting more weirder than usual.” Lance said as he laid his head into Keith's lap. Keith's fingers immediately went to play with his short brown hair.

“Your hair is getting longer.” Keith said absentmindedly before responding, “Well, Shiro did escape from the Galra's captivity only recently. And for the second time, I don't think anyone could be the same afterwards.”

“But he was with the Galra for an entire year and he came back stronger. This time though, I don't know. Something just seems out of place, but I can't put my finger on it. You've known him longer, can't you tell?” Lance asked as he looked up at his boyfriend.

“I–I I'm not–” Keith cut himself off with a sigh, his hand had stopped carding through Lance's hair. “He seems more distant, the Shiro I know would have freaked out over the fact that we're dating and start listing a whole lot of reasons why we shouldn't while also giving his blessings.” Keith chuckled.

“He hasn't done any of that.”

“Like I said, Galra captivity can change anyone. It will take time for him to get back to his old self. Don't worry about it.”

Lance sighed, “I guess you're right. I just can't help but worry.”

“You worry too much.” Keith smirked as he bent down to kiss Lance's forehead. “I guess that's one of the reasons I like you.”

“Is my dashingly handsome face a reason?”

“Your personality made up for what you lack in looks.”

Lance gasped and threw a nearby pillow into his face as Keith laughed. Lance

“How dare you! I take great care of this skin!” Lance glared.

“Alright Princess settle down.” Keith smirked.

“You won't be calling me that when I make you beg tonight.” Lance smirked.

“Don't get your panties in a twist, it's my turn to top tonight.”

“Bold words from a small man.”

“Bold but true, you and I both know even if you fight me, I will win.”

Lance grumbled as Keith chuckled and pulled his hair causing the Cuban to yelp.

Pidge sat next to Lance as they overlooked the city of a planet they had recently saved. The two had escaped from the party going on.

“Its strange having you here than down there. Did you and Keith get into a fight or something?” She questioned.

“Nah, we're good. I just wanted a time away from everyone.” Lance admitted.

“You're here with me.” Pidge pointed out.

“And?”

“I'm just pointing that out.” She shrugged. “Keith really has rubbed off on you if you're now trying to escape parties.”

“Such an influence. I must be rubbing off on him too because he was actually conversing with the locals earlier.” Lance chuckled.

“You guys are perfect for each other.” Pidge said.

“You think so?”

“I know so. It's clear to anyone with eyes that you both love each other.”

“Woah, woah, woah! Hold the phone! Keith and I don't love each other. We got into the relationship because we like each other, nothing more.” Lance said, his expression turning to slight disgust.

Pidge looked at him with widened eyes before shaking her head. “You both are idiots.”

Bonding with the Red lion was apparently Lance's favorite past time when he was around Keith for too long. Lance absolutely loved his lion, even though Blue doesn't respond to him now, he always feels her worry and reassurance clawing at the back of his mind. Red was very much like a mother hen, she gets angry and scolds Lance when he starts up with those insecure thoughts, always reminding him that he was important. The lion deeply cared about Lance and Lance felt the same way for the lion.

They're bond had gotten stronger, to the point where Red shared memories of her time with Alfor and Altea.

“You remind me of Alfor.” She'd say.

“If Allura heard you compare me to her father she would throw me through an airlock and have Keith pilot you again.” Lance joked.

Lance could almost feel the lion shaking her head in amusement before the lion suddenly roared in his mind. Lance sat up suddenly as he felt another presence and before he knew it he was in the astral plane. He looked behind him to see Red standing proudly in attention. A laughter stopped his mind from spiraling in confusion. Lance turned around quickly to see Allura's father Alfor, but younger.

“You're Alfor!” He exclaimed in shock.

“And you're Lance.” The older white hair male responded in amusement.

“W-wait, how are you here?” Lance asked confused.

“A part of my conscious is fused into the red lion, the rest of me is, well I'm not sure where they are.” The man laughed jubilantly.

“Why do you look so young?”

“Im allowed to change forms to make you comfortable.” The King shrugged.

If it wasn't for Red's reassurance, Lance would be scared. Apparently, Alfor seemed to have sensed it too.

“I won't do you harm. Think of me as a guide, I'm here to help you Lance.” Alfor said gently as he slowly approached him.

“Can the rest to do this as well?” Lance asked hesitantly.

“Yes, you could have met Blaytz had you stayed a bit longer with the Blue lion. Your ability to bond with others easily makes you unique. But, you mustn't tell the others about this.”

“I've been with Blue longer, how come I didn't meet Blaytz? And why can't I tell the others? Allura–”

“A bond between a lion and it's Paladin is sacred. Despite being with blue for so long, you both didn't entirely have the leisure to bond if you could recall many events in which you all have had to fight. The other paladins must learn on their own, it makes the reaction worthwhile to watch.” Alfor chuckled. “And as for Allura, it's better if she doesn't find out. It will be hard for her to know that I'm here but only you can see me.”

Lance nodded in understanding. “Fine, I won't tell them. Have Keith seen you already?”

“Never got the chance to meet him. He was much more closed off at the beginning. It would have taken him a while before he saw me. But he seems to be much more open now though.” Alfor gave Lance a teasing smirk. “His affection for you played a role in you becoming paladin but it was mostly your adjustable aura. Your fiery passion to save lives is what made you the red paladin.”

Lance blushed. “I didn't know he liked me before everything…”

“With a bit more push, I'm sure he'll fall in love with you.” Alfor laughed.

Lance immediately shook his head. “Not love, I don't really believe in that.” He shrugged.

Alfor stopped laughing and observed him. “Hmm… interesting. Red was right.”

Lance looked at him confused. “Right about what?”

“Why don't you believe in love? I'm aware that you have a very large family back on Earth, surely you must believe.”

“I guess I phrased that wrong. I don't believe in the fact that someone could love someone else unconditionally that isn't their family. It sounds absurd.” Lance said with a shrug.

“But this team is your family, aren't they?” Alfor asked with a raised brow.

“Well yea, but I'm talking about couples and stuff.” He shrugged again not sure where the King was taking this.

The King took a seat on the ground and gestured for Lance to do the same. The ground was a reflection of the stars that surrounded them, it's like he was actually sitting on the stars.

“That's what it actually is though,” The King said suddenly, startling Lance out of his thoughts. “The astral plane is the existence of the in-between. There are others here who are stuck but they are far out beyond your reach, at the moment at least.”

Lance looked at him. The man sure loved to speak cryptically, it was a bit creepy that he could read his mind.

“Oh no, I can't read your mind, I can feel what you are feeling. You're still young and there are so much things for you to learn.” Alfor said.

“That makes sense. So what are you going to teach me? How to be a better Pilot than Keith? How to be a better fighter than Shiro and Allura? How to be smarter than Hunk and Pidge? How to be like Coran?” Lance questioned excitedly.

“Better, I'm going to guide you to become a better version of yourself and to do that you need to open up your heart. Voltron is about making the impossible possible. He's the strength and hope for the entire Universe. If you wish to bond more with your lion, you must be more open. Love exist, young man. The red lion represents all things fiery, which includes passion and love. Until you realize that, there will trials ahead.” Alfor explained.

“And how do you expect to do that?” Lance asked skeptically with a raised brow.

“By telling you a story of course.” Alfor grinned.

“For the red Paladin you seem pretty much laid back, I thought the red paladins were known for their temper.”

“Impulsiveness, instincts and passion. We actually run on those things. Your friend Keith is just different from us two.” Alfor smiled.

“So what's the story you wish to tell me?” Lance asked curiously.

“I'm afraid you'll have to wait till next time. It's very long and you've already spent a while here. Your friends are getting worried.” Alfor said.

“But how will I–”

“Red will guide you, until next time paladin.” Alfor said as the astral plane began to disappear.

When Lance opened his eyes he was back in the cockpit, he mentally asked Red if that was a dream. She said, no. With a sigh, he told Red good night and got out.

True to Alfor's word, the team had been worried since he had disappeared for more than 4 hours.

And true to his word, he didn't tell anyone about Alfor.

Hunk had noticed a bit of a difference in Shiro, it was subtle but there. Even though Shiro said he'd step back and let Keith take the lead, he was doing the exact opposite. He was sure he wasn't the only one that noticed it. Things were starting to get strained. Hunk only labelled Shiro's symptoms as Post traumatic stress disorder. The man could surely use a long nap, a very long nap with what he has been through, but the man persists to be there everytime they carry out a mission. It took a lot of convincing for him to not join Keith in the Black lion.

Hunk observed Keith and Lance talking quietly to each other in the corner of the room. He frowned, it looked like they were arguing and as if on cue, Keith got up and stomped out of the room fuming. Lance just buried his face in his hands and let out a groan. Hunk took that moment to settle next Lance on the couch. He raised a hand and patted Lance's back gently, hoping he could make his best friend feel better.

Hunk didn't had to say anything because he knew that Lance would talk on his own time when he had processed everything and have his words in order. Despite Lance's impulsiveness on the battlefield– a true trait of the red paladin– he was one to think over his problems or worries before speaking. It took a few moments before Lance finally sat up, he didn't look at Hunk though. Hunk figured he was still contemplating whether or not to speak before he let out a tired sigh.

“What do you think about Shiro?” Hunk honestly wasn't surprised that was the question on Lance's mind. He figured out that had to be the reason why Keith was angry.

“PTSD.” Hunk answered easily.

“Right.” Lance responded sarcastically.

“Was that why you guys were fighting?” Hunk asked.

“Shiro's acting weirder than a person with PTSD should act and my brother Marco was a prisoner of war for 5 years in Afghanistan. He lost his entire leg. You know that.” Hunk frowned. Of course he remembered, Lance had cried so hard that day when his big brother finally got released from the Afghanistan prison.

“Maybe Shiro's a different case, I mean these are aliens so–”

“He doesn't remember anything Hunk.” Lance cut off sharply. Hunk snapped his mouth shut, he had forgotten about that. Apparently, everyone must have as well. “Flashbacks, nightmares, insomnia, easily distracted, easily startled. Has Shiro shown any signs of these?”

Hunk stayed quiet. Lance huffed at that.

“Just give him more time, we don't know what goes on with him behind closed doors. He's probably taking this on by himself.” Hunk responded with a frown.

Lance scoffed but reluctantly nodded. Hunk gave him a small smile, Lance returned it weakly.

“You should go and make up back with Keith, don't let this come between you two.”

Lance chuckled, “I'm not worried about that.” He waved Hunk off. “Keith and I were arguing as Right hand and leader, not as two boyfriends. But I guess you're right, I don't want there to be any tension between us, for Voltron's sake.”

Hunk frowned at his best friend again. Despite the two being together, Hunk wonders if Lance really do care about Keith like he's supposed to, but then he shook his head to get rid of such thoughts. Lance and Keith would kill, live and die for each other. There was no in-between.

Lance had finally found time to go down to red's hangar to bond more. The lion purred in his head as he drew closer, as soon as he entered the hangar, the Lion let her barrier down and lowered her head allowing Lance to jog in. He had already apologized to Keith and informed him of where he would be before he came down to the hangar. As soon as he entered the cockpit and took his spot in the pilot seat, he closed his eyes and Red lead him into the astral plane. It still had some getting used when your body feels like it had gone through some outer world experience, in an essence it did, only the mind entering the astral plane.

Alfor was there and he was humming a song. It sounded beautiful. He noticed Lance immediately.

“Ah! Lance, good to have you here again. I must congratulate you for your once more successful mission. May you continue to be successful in the future.”

“Thank you, your highness.” Lance smiled gratefully for the praise.

“Just Alfor would do. I'm no king right now, just a guide and if you wish, a friend to you.” Alfor said.

Lance grinned. “Awesome!”

Alfor laughed at the younger boy's enthusiasm before gesturing for him to have a seat. “So I figured you're here for the story?” Alfor asked.

Lance nodded eagerly.

Alfor smiled, memories starting to resurface. “Before I became King of Altea, I was an intern Alchemist at the Palace. I came from a poor family and worked very hard to get accepted to work at the palace. My dream was to be the head alchemist of Altea so that I could provide for my family and serve Altea…”

“Alfor, is my name.” The young tall lanky teen with white straight hair, brown skin and blue eyes introduced himself as he bowed to the Head Alchemist, Princess Saralin, sister to the current king at the time, King Rudatfor. Unlike the King who had dark skin and platinum curled hair, his sister carried a fair complexion with her long and straight silver hair.

The Princess nodded and smiled as she looked at his teal markings. “I've seen your records and I must say, I'm impressed. You have proven worthy of your title. Soon, I'm positive you will be a magnificent Head Alchemist one day if you continue to strive for success.” Saralin praised.

  
_“And So I began my journey to become the head alchemist.”_

  
“Alfor can you please take this medicine to the Royal vizier's son, Coran? You've seen him before, he's the same age as you with the orange hair and moustache.” Saralin said as she looked over the files about quintessence.

Alfor scrunched up his nose. “He's the same age as me?” He balked in disbelief.

The princess let out a breathy laugh before looking at the teen in amusement. “Don't worry, he doesn't bite.” She teased as he scoffed and turned away.

  
_“That was the day I met Coran, who you already know. Our first meeting wasn't quite what I expected.”_

  
“Oi! She sent another brat to bring the bloody medicine? Princess Alaina is of utter importance! What if he poisoned it?” The short orange head teenager, who had long hair swooped to one side, the other side shaved, his moustache was also temporarily gone making him look much younger than Alfor had last saw him. The teen was also angry as his eyes swept over the guards.

“We've been watching him intently Coran, stop being whiny and accept the medicine that the boy has.” A guard spoke annoyed from behind Alfor.

“How are you so sure about that? He could have quick hands and could've poisoned the medicine as soon as you both weren't looking!” He accused glaring at Alfor.

The second guard sighed in annoyance. “Coran, we were watching him intently enough. Princess Saralin sent him, he's her protege. Now will you take the bloody medicine!”

Coran continued to glare at Alfor before slumping over and grabbed the medicine from out of Alfor's hands and walked away towards the sick princess's chambers.

“Is he always like that?” Alfor asked the first guard as they began to lead him back to the lab.

“Only to the new guys. He's very protective and it's during these times he gets really annoying.”

“Not to worry though lad, once he sees you enough and gets to know you, he'll be tolerable.” The second guard said with a chuckle.

  
_“Really? That was Coran?” Lance laughed._

_“Believe it or not. My encounters became more frequent with Coran after then and though at first he annoyed me with false accusations, we had slowly drifted to becoming friends. It was because of that, that I met the love of my life, Princess Alaina.”_

  
Coran had ran into the lab quickly. It had been an entire decaphoeb since Alfor started working for the palace and everyone had grown used to Alfor's presence as the Alchemy prodigy.

“Where is Princess Saralin?” Coran asked hurriedly.

“She left for the Balmera, I'm standing in for her.” Alfor responded.

Coran nodded and grabbed his sleeves pulling him along.

“Wait! Coran! Where are you taking me?” Alfor asked frantically.

“The Princess has fallen ill again. Someone poisoned her drink. The assassin has already been caught. We must hurry!” Coran exclaimed in fear.

“What sort of poison is it?” Alfor asked.

“Alchemy level 3! Bulzador!” Coran exclaimed as they ran down the halls together.

Alfor paled. “How long since she's been poisoned?” He asked.

“For five doboshes.” Coran said.

“We don't have much time, we only have ten doboshes left before her body shuts down!” Alfor started taking the lead as he quickly ran to the Princess's chambers.

The guards immediately opened the door and allowed him to enter upon recognizing him, Coran wasn't too far behind.

  
_“Even though, I had lived in the castle for an entire year, I never once saw Princess Alaina. I only lived till then to hear stories of her beauty.”_

  
When Alfor laid eyes on her, he nearly stopped in his track. She laid on her bed, face writhing in pain, bullets of sweat covering her dark skin, her eyes were closed tightly. Her curled long silver hair and pink Altean markings made her look beautiful despite her appearance. The pain etched on her face was what caused him to hurry. His heart wrenched at the sight of her.

With both palms pressed glowing over her stomach, he focused on bringing the poison out her system. Coran stood nearby with a small bucket, ready to hold the fluid that was about to exit her body. His eyes scanning over the Princess warily. Alfor let out a grunt as he pulled the poison out from her body. As soon as he made it to her throat, the Princess sat up suddenly, her eyes widened as she threw up immediately into the bucket. Alfor noticed immediately that her eyes were a bright blue. Coran cringed at the scent, looking away.

Alfor rubbed soothing circles into her back as the young maiden sobbed and coughed. Tears welling in her eyes. When her breathing was back to it's regular pattern, Alfor lead her back to lie down after she had washed her mouth and taken her medicine.

“The fever should break out to get rid of the remnants of the poison. Make sure she gets something light into her stomach. She'll be a bit delusional for a while.” Alfor informed the Princess's advisor.

“Is that all?” Coran asked.

“I'll send a note to the herbalist to make a medicine to help her with the pain and fever. I'll send it over as soon as it's done. Don't worry Coran, she'll be fine.” Alfor said with reassurance.

Coran nodded stiffly and managed a weak smile towards the prodigy.

“…That was how I met her.” Alfor finished with a small nostalgic smile.

“What happened to her? Something must have happened, because we know you married Queen Melenor, Allura's mom.” Lance said curiously.

“You'll know next time. Do you believe in true love now?” He teased.

Lance scoffed. “That was ten thousand years ago, you're way too old to be giving advice on something people don't even care about anymore. Love is so underrated. Why fall in love when you can just be free? No strings attached. It's easier to get out a relationship when you break it off.” He shrugged.

Alfor shook his head disapprovingly. “You youngsters. Has it really changed that much?”

“Well on Earth it has. My mom and dad got together through an arranged marriage, my brother Luis and his wife Lisa as well and when my big brother Marco had returned from the war, they got him married. It's nothing new to me.”

Alfor sighed, “You should go then, the others might worry.”

“Does this story have any importance?” Lance asked.

“I'm your guide for a reason.” Alfor winked.

Keith looked at his blade and to the unmade bed he had just gotten up from. Lance was in the bathroom getting ready for the day. He was nervous, he didn't know how to break the news to Lance. He had spoken to Shiro while Lance was away bonding in red the day before. Shiro had agreed and consented giving him his full support.

Weirdly enough, he hadn't been that nervous about Shiro's reaction. It was Lance's reaction to the news he was about to break to him that made him worked up and restless. He was so deep in thought, he hadn't realized that Lance had already exited the bathroom, his skin glowing from the skin products, until Lance encircled his arms around his waist and pressed a small feathery kiss to the nape of his neck.

“What's wrong? You only take your blade out when you're making decisions. What are you thinking about inside that mullet head of yours?” Lance asked teasingly as he nibbled on Keith's ears.

Keith huffed, a small smile playing on his lips. He turned around in Lance's arms and smirked. Keith then wrapped the knife up back and placed it into his holder on his utility belt before looking up at him. “Wouldn't you like to know.”

“Yes, yes I would. Are you going to tell me Mr Black Paladin?” Lance asked as he nosed at Keith's neck. Keith moved his head to the side to give Lance more access.

“Nnngn maybe.” Keith moaned when he started to nibble on his neck. “We just finished getting ready for the day.”

“Stop me then.” Lance said as he pulled back with a smirk.

Keith bit his lip before groaning and throw caution to the wind as he grabbed the taller boy and brought him down the inch more to kiss him. Lance who was startled at first at his rough start, immediately gave in and let Keith dominate the kiss. When they pulled apart Keith immediately trailed kisses down his jaw and started marking his neck.

“Okay, wow you're really into this. It's so earl– woah!”

Keith pushed him on to the bed and crawled on top of him, once more pressing his lips back onto the younger boy below him, hungrily. He groaned as he grind his erection on to Lance's thighs.

“Fuck! What's gotten into you? Not that I'm complaining…” Lance trailed off as Keith started to take off back his clothes.

“Lance shut up and get undressed.” Lance sputtered indignantly.

“Keith, the others–!” Keith cut him off by kissing him roughly and sloppily. He only broke apart to remove Lance's jacket and shirt.

_This might be the last time. Let me enjoy it. _He thought as he continued to kiss Lance down to his chest.

“I'm leaving for the Blades.”

Lance blinked once, twice and then three times before he finally processed what Keith said. That's what was bothering him? He got so worked up about breaking up with Lance that he resorted to fuck him? Lance chuckled in amusement. Somehow, that seems totally like a Keith thing to do.

“Okay.” He responded plainly.

“Okay?” Keith looked over at the naked man beside him incredulously. That was it? His big response to Keith leaving Voltron? “Just Okay?” He asked again. He had to be sure, there was no way he could be okay with this.

“Yeah, I support you. As your right hand man, that's my job, right? I mean if I was curious about where I came from too, I would have left.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

Keith was shocked into silence. Apparently, he was okay with it, entirely too. Lance, he just always seemed to surprise him. He was expecting something more dramatic. But the male was just so mature, it nearly made Keith swoon. “You're not bothered that I'm breaking up with you?” He asked with a raised brow.

“Nah. Why would I be? I mean if I knew break up sex would be so good, I would have broken up with all my exes that way.” He joked as he tried to sit up before wincing and lying back down. “Yep, you totally wrecked my ass.”

Unbelievable, he was worried over nothing. He let out a relieved laugh, his pounding heart trying to find purchase that Lance was going to be okay. “So friends?”

Lance snorted, Keith found that endearing about him. “Of course we're still friends. What did you think? I wasn't going to talk back to you because we broke up? We're friends first before boyfriends.”

Keith shook his head in amusement. “You keep surprising me.”

Lance winked at him. “I'm full of surprises.”

Keith had departed the next day with Kolivan who had come to pick him up. His departure was filled with hugs and teary eyes. Lance had given him one last kiss before making it official that they were over on mutual grounds. Everyone was shocked but said nothing when they realized that both parties were okay with it. They all watched as the pod left, soon out of sight.

From then, things changed. Shiro had began to try and recreate his bond with the black lion. After failed attempts with the lion rejecting him, the lion had finally accepted him once more when they Voltron was needed for an intense battle against the Galra.

Hunk and Pidge had then approached Lance on the topic of his break up. Lance readily told them everything.

“Wait, did you guys even like each other?” Hunk asked with furrowed brows.

Lance placed both his hands on Hunk's shoulders. “Hunk, buddy, my man, Keith is my close friend. What we felt was mostly physical attraction.”

“But you guys always seemed so happy together as if you're in love.” Pidge said confused.

Lance gave her a disgusted look. “Pidgeon, Keith and I get along because we're friends. Just mix two friends who are attracted to each other physically and bam! You have whatever Keith and I had.”

“Friends with benefits?” Hunk deadpanned.

“Nope, we were dating if you hadn't realized.” Lance smirked.

“I don't know. Hunk's right, both of your relationship seems like that. If you guys are so readily going to break up, what's the point in dating?” Pidge asked crossing her arms.

“Security? Sex? Dates with an admittedly hot guy? Pillow talks?” Lance listed off.

Hunk and Pidge both shook their heads in disappointment.

“Right after the amazing sex he said, “I'm leaving for the Blades.” And then thought I would turn around and beg him to stay. The dude seriously thought he would need to break my heart.” Lance said waving his arms around dramatically as Alfor laughed.

“So what happened next?” Alfor asked amused.

“We promised to stay in touch. We're going to be those kinds of exes that become friends afterwards. Not the stranger type.”

“I didn't realize there were categories for when one breaks up?” Alfor mused.

“There is a lot of things you don't know.” Lance sighed. “Are you going to continue where you left off?” He tried to keep the excitement out of tone but he couldn't. He was actually invested in Alfor's earlier life.

“Eager are we?” Alfor chuckled.

“Well you are my guide.” Lance shrugged.

“That is true. Alright then. Do you know I was just like you? Not believing in love? As an alchemist, love wasn't a topic I would never broach. Love to me was just chemicals in the brain...”

The Princess peeked out from around the corner after the guard dissappeared. She cursed herself for losing sight of the Alchemy prodigy. It had been 2 movements since she had recovered. She had tried to find the courage to thank the man for saving her life but everytime she saw him she always ended up hiding instead. To make it worse, if she didn't hurry Coran would find her. He had been much more protective of her ever since she had nearly died, she couldn't blame him but it was starting to get annoying.

“Are you looking for someone?” Alaina squeaked out in surprise and fell down on to her behind. She winced in pain. “Are you alright, Princess? I didn't mean to scare you.” Alfor immediately apologized as he helped the maiden to her feet.

“I-I'm sorry.” She apologized.

“No, it's no problem at all. Is something the matter?” He asked.

“I-I just wanted to thank you for saving my life.” Alaina said shyly.

“Is that why you've been hiding for the past movement?” Alfor asked with a raised brow.

The Princess blushed in embarrassment at being caught. She bowed, “I'm so sorry!” She exclaimed.

Alfor took a step back in surprise. “Hey! No, no. It's fine. I didn't mind, I thought you were hiding from Coran.” He said in rushed nervousness.

Alaina stood up back properly and glanced up at the taller male shyly. “You don't mind?”

“I mean once you don't get in my way with work then I wouldn't mind you hanging around.” It was now Alfor's turn to blush.

The Princess chuckled, “Thank you.”

Alfor nodded, the blush still present. “Of course, Princess Alaina.”

  
_“Since then, she would show up at the lab almost everyday after her lessons. She wouldn't say anything and just watch as I worked. It wasn't long before I had gotten used to her presence did I ask her to accompany me to training as well with the head guard.”_

  
“Your stance has improved. In no time, you might as well be Princess Saralin's new bodyguard.” Torad, a tall Galtean with purple tinted skin and black hair, praised. He leaned in closer to Alfor. “Are you sure it's okay to have the Princess here?” He asked as his eyes watched the young crown Princess hit her target perfectly.

Alfor shrugged. “She said she was trained in long range combat so I decided to have her tag along.”

Torad nodded in comprehension. “But what of Coran?”

Alfor shrugged again as he took down another level. “He didn't seemed to mind that the Princess spends her free time with me. He says he prefers that than her sneaking out as she used to do.”

“Hmm she likes you.” Torad said. Alfor froze in shock causing the the gladiator to hit him in his chest. “End training sequence!” Torad exclaimed as he rushed over to help Alfor onto his feet.

“Alfor! Are you alright?” Alaina asked worriedly as she ran over to check him over for injuries.

The young alchemist caught sight of Torad's smug smirk. He huffed and pulled away from the princess. “I'm fine.” He simply said.

Alaina looked over at him in worry and he mentally cursed himself for causing that. “I think that's enough training for today.”

“But–”

“Are you going to disobey a Princess's order?” She glared at him.

He sighed and nodded.

“Its probably for the best.” Torad said as he patted the boy's back. “I have to leave now anyways, that Alchemist from the Sakan, Honerva is arriving soon.”

Alfor nodded, he knew who the alchemist was. Another student that Princess Saralin took in. “I'll be going then.”

Alaina immediately took him by his arm and dragged him out of the training room. He didn't say anything until they came across an intersection. She looked back at him sheepishly. “Can you tell me where your room is?”

Alfor pulled away immediately with a blush. “Princess, I assure you, I can take it from. You don't need to escort me.”

Alaina shook her head. “I don't mind at all. Besides, I want to see where you sleep.”

Alfor sputtered at the girl's bluntness. “N-no need for that!”

“Why? Are you hiding something?” She asked leaning in closer.

“N-no! It's inappropriate for someone such as yourself to ask to see where another man sleeps!” He exclaimed as he stepped back.

“I don't see anything wrong with wanting to know. We are friends, aren't we? What if I want to visit you and you're not in your lab?” She asked.

“That wouldn't happen.” He stood his ground.

“But what if?” She insisted.

“It won't Princess. I'm sorry but I can not ask such a thing from. I draw the line here.” She pouted at him in response.

“Fine, I'll go.” She huffed, turning around and walked away.

Alfor looked at her baffled.

  
_“Don't you like her?” Lance asked confused._

_“Yes, I did, very much so. It was for that reason I tried pushing her away. After all a Princess couldn't like an ordinary boy who didn't have royal blood. She was meant to be with a Prince.” Alfor responded._

_“But you became King...” Lance said confused._

_“That's another story.” Alfor chuckled. “I couldn't allow myself to have feelings for her, so I pulled away…”_

  
Alfor was showing Honerva around on Princess Saralin's request. The young alchemist had proven herself to be very intelligent, her funny personality was a plus as well. The two got along quite easily. He knew that Princess Alaina was watching them converse from where she was hiding. The girl, for the life of her wasn't subtle.

“Is the Princess alright?” The purple head Altean asked, just like him, her skin was on the darker side. It was no surprise that even she too noticed Alaina.

“The Princess is fine, ignore her. She'll go away after a while.”

It was Coran who had to forcefully drag her away.

  
_“At the time I didn't know, but the Princess had never been allowed out of her home. It was for that reason she always sneaked out. The only people she ever spoke too were Coran, her father and her aunt. Soon, it was myself as well. That's why it was such a shame I didn't realize the importance of her friendship.”_

  
“Are you going to keep following me around?”Alfor asked as he turned towards the girl who trailing behind him. She looked down as he sighed.

“Did I do something wrong? You haven't spoken to me since training.” Alaina asked nervously.

“You didn't do anything wrong Alaina. I just can't babysit you all the time while I'm doing my work.” He said.

“Y-you're not babysitting me!” She exclaimed in anger.

“Princess Alaina–”

“I told you to call me Alaina only!”

“Princess Alaina,” he punctuated her title and name causing the girl's eyes to widen in surprise. “Forgive me, but you are the Princess. It is simply my duty to protect you when you're in my presence.”

“But I thought we were friends.” Alfor didn't like the way his heart clenched when her expression grew sad but he knew he had to do this or it would be bad for both of them.

“I'm sorry, your Highness but that was only your assumption.” She gasped.

He didn't wait for her response as he turned around and walked away from her.

She didn't follow after him.

  
“Wow, that's sad. I feel sorry for her. That's, that's just wow.” Lance was speechless.

“I was foolish.” Alfor said with a nostalgic smile.

Lance wondered how the man could be so at peace with everything. “So what happened next?”

“I believe it is time for you to leave. We'll continue where we left off next time.”

“But I want to know what happens next!” Lance exclaimed.

“You will,” Lance sat up straighter when he paused. “Next time. Now go, before the others get worried abour you.” Alfor chuckled as he groaned.

“Fine, I'll leave again. I can't believe you left me on a cliffhanger.” Those we're Lance's last words before he woke up back in his lion.

Red purred in his mind in amusement as Lance rolled his eyes.

The first time Lance spoke to Keith since he left was a movement after his departure. The half Galra had called Lance on his free time, Lance was enthusiastic.

“Nice of you to have finally call.” Lance said sarcastically.

“The Blades had kept me busy since I arrived. There was a lot of trials and I guess that means I'm an official Blade.”

“I thought you already were?” Lance questioned.

“According to Kolivan I wasn't. I'm not sure how but I knew that was an argument I wouldn't win so I didn't try.” Keith huffed.

“You're finally learning to control your impulse, amazing. Keep that up and you'll date someone in no time.” Lance teased.

“You think so?” Lance's grin faltered a bit. Keith didn't sound as if he was joking, he sounded almost curious like he wanted to date someone else.

Somehow that thought sort of stung.

He pushed away the feeling immediately and laughed. “If you want to date someone I could always list the things that could help you to attract other guys.”

“I attracted you didn't I? Why would I need to change?” Keith chuckled.

“You attracted me because you were the only one that liked guys, well except Shiro but he's more of a space dad and your brother so that would be weird.” Lance shuddered.

“Okay, that is reasonable. But I'll have to give my own opinions too.”

“Good! First of all, comb your hair. If you're never going to cut at least take care of it. It was annoying running my hand through your hair only to come across one knot or the other.” Lance huffed.

“I didn't know that bothered you.” Keith winced as he unconsciously touched his hair.

“It did! You didn't seem like the type to listen to whether to me about proper hygiene so I didn't even bother.”

Keith huffed. “Well you should stop trying too hard to flirt and impress others. I know girls nor guys like that all. Your cockiness will leave you single for life.

“Ouch.” Lance chuckled. “You should tie your hair more often, you actually look pretty sexy when you tie it back.”

Keith blushed and chuckled. “You should stop slumping over. It isn't attractive at all, it only makes you look stupid.”

“You should stop trying to be so closed off. Open up a little. You'll stay alone forever if you keep up your lone wolf demeanor.”

“I'll try. Not making any promises. You should wear that turtleneck you have more often and leave your hair curled, you look undeniably more attractive.” Keith smirked.

Lance blushed but before he could respond the alarms in the castle went off. “I have to go, we'll talk next time.”

Keith sighed. “Alright, you can call me when you're ready. I have tomorrow off.”

“The Voltron show surely looks fun.” Keith chuckled.

“Coran was drugged by a worm! It was fun at first but then we realized that we rather the old Coran. It's kinda sad that he thought he wasn't doing enough. At least now he knows.” Lance hummed.

“There's this blade that I was partnered with.” Keith said slowly.

“Yeah?” Lance smirked.

“He's cute, his name is Rayak.”

“You should smile more. You don't do that much but when you do you look really beautiful. I'm sure when he sees it he'll be blown away.” Lance said.

“You think so?” Keith mused.

“I know I was.” Lance said chuckling.

“Well you shouldn't try too hard to get someone's attention. I grew to like you when you weren't trying to grab my attention.”

“Noted.” Lance laughed.

  
“Naxzela was a blast, for a second I didn't think we would survive. You looked great by the way, that dude next you, was he Rayak?” Lance asked, his phone was on speaker as he got ready for the coalition party after the Battle on Naxzela.

The celebration was kept on a planet that was recently freed by Voltron from the Galra Empire. The celebration was kept the next day but Lance wanted to be perfect. He didn't bother straightening his hair. He passed his fingers through it unconsciously, it was starting to curl. He hoped Keith was right.

“Yeah, yeah. That was him.” Lance frowned when he heard the strange tone in Keith's voice.

“Everything okay?” He asked in concern.

“A lot of things are bothering me.” If Lotor hadn't arrived, those words ran through his head. The aftermath of what he was about to do hit Keith fully. He couldn't tell Lance that he nearly committed suicide to save Voltron. So instead he told him the good news. “You were right, I do need to smile more. Rayak told me I had a beautiful smile and asked me out. I said yes.”

Lance felt something indescribable.

“You okay?” Keith asked in concern when Lance didn't answer.

He finally snapped out of his thoughts and howled. “I can't believe it! Mullet has a date with that tall handsome thing. Damn! You hit the jackpot Keith.” Lance let out a few whistles.

Keith groaned as he tried to bite back the smile that threatened to break out at Lance's excitement. “I'm nervous about it. He wants to take me down to the planet where the coalition is holding their celebration. You might just get to see him if we bump into each other.”

“You haven't even been there for that long and you already have someone. You move fast mullet.” Lance laughed.

“Yeah, well I took your advice. Maybe if you take mine you might just end up with someone as well.” Keith smirked.

“We'll see Kogane, we will see.” Lance said as Keith rolled his eyes fondly.

“I put emphasis as to not trying too hard.” Keith responded.

“I heard you Mullet.” Lance rolled his eyes.

When the call ended, Keith lied down and realized that talking to Lance had made him feel much better. He couldn't help but chuckle, even if Lance wasn't his or there with him, he always managed to make Keith feel better without him knowing it.

  
Alfor opened his eyes and saw Lance sitting besides him.

“Back for another story?”

“I just really want to know what happened afterwards.” Lance said frowning.

Alfor laughed, “Alright, alright. First, tell me about Keith. How is he doing?”

Lance looked at him quizically but he chose to answer, “He's doing fine. Samurai has a date with a Marmorite named Rayak.” He shrugged.

Alfor raised a brow. “And you're okay with this?”

“Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? Keith is still my friend, I have to support him.” Lance said defensively.

Alfor nodded. “Once both of you are happy.”

Lance bit back the question on his tongue. The dead King was already so vague. He was sure that asking him anything would only make things more confusing.

“So shall I begin?”

Lance nodded.

“After that I didn't see Princess Alaina nor Coran for a long while. It had been a Phoeb later when I finally ran into Coran...”

  
“Coran?” Alfor look at the young advisor-in-training in confusion. “Is everything alright?”

“Of course not! Ever since you and the Princess fought she's been sneaking out more and more! Some vendor tried to poison her and now she's bed ridden!” Coran practically screeched as he grabbed Alfor's hand and dragged him towards the Princess's chambers. “If only if you would just be her friend! Was that so hard? I had to listen to her complain about you and curse your name in every language she was taught!”

Alfor stared at the orange hair male in shocked silence as the male continued to complain. It took a few moments for Alfor to register everything the younger Altean said.

“What poison is it?” He questioned in mild concern. The guilt of it all eating him up inside. ‘What if’s ran through his mind. What if they hadn't fought? She wouldn't have needed to sneak out again. And so many others.

“Alchemy level 14, Cursar, low level poison.” Coran stated.

Alfor nodded, a lump stuck in his throat, one that wouldn't go away no matter how much he swallowed.

As soon as they arrived in front of the Princess's chambers Coran pushed him. He didn't mind, at least that was until the door closed behind him.

  
_“What? Coran locked you both in the same room?” Lance laughed._

_Alfor sighed, “He did. He had good intentions.”_

_“I can tell.” Lance nodded. “He really cares a lot about others. The Princess must have been really important to him.”_

_Alfor nodded in response. “She was. By locking us together he had hoped to accomplish something…”_

  
Alfor wanted to shout at Coran to open the door but he needed to know whether or not the Princess was actually sick. He turned around to see her lying in bed looking at him wide eyed.

“What are you doing here?” She fumed.

“Coran said you were poisoned…” Alfor trailed off.

The future queen sat up and glared at him. “That was two days ago!” Alfor's heart ached. “Now get out of my room before I call the guards!”

Alfor gulped and rushed back towards the door, he tried to open it but his suspicion was right, the door was locked.

“Why are you still standing there? Guards? Guards!” Alfor realized the girl was serious. He didn't know she would be this pissed to see him.

“Its not my fault Coran locked us in!” He cried out in frustration.

Alaina's blue eyes widened. “He did what?” She marched up to the door and tried to open it only to find that the door was actually locked. In a desperate attempt to get away from Alfor she started pounding on the door. “Help! Let me out! I'm stuck! Help! Help! He–!?”

Alfor pulled her away from the door cutting of her shouting. “Coran had to have a reason to have locked us in here.” Alfor stated.

The Princess scowled at him, her hands crossed across her chest. “Other than me wanting to claw your throat out, I don't see any other reason!”

“Its not like I wanted to be here either!” He snapped.

Alaina's expression turned into a hurt one before her scowl returned. “Then why are you in my bedroom?”

“Because Coran tricked me into thinking you were sick and had me worried!” Alfor glared at the shorter female.

“Why should you be worried? You said I'm not your friend!”

“Because you're the Princess!”

Alaina groaned loudly and threw her clenched fists into the air. “I hate you!”

Alfor froze.

Alaina froze as well, she covered her mouth in surprise. Tears were starting to brim in the corner of her eyes. She hadn't meant to say those words out loud.

He didn't realize how much those words would ever hurt coming from her. But here he was, feeling as if his heart was broken in half.

“W-wait, I d-didn't mean to–”

Alfor cut her off. “Its alright Princess I deserved it.”

“No! I was being selfish–”

“No you weren't. I was the selfish one, you wanted to be my friend but I was too scared, I pushed you away disregarding your own feelings.” Alfor admitted as he looked down.

“But I tried to force you to be my friend!” She argued.

“Princess you weren't forcing me into anything.” Alfor said calmly.

“Stop calling me that!” She shrieked.

Alfor blinked at her in surprise.

“My name is Alaina! A, l, a, i, n, a! Get it right!” She glared. “I want to be your friend, not your Princess.” Alaina huffed.

Alfor squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He couldn't believe he was doing this, it was going against everything he worked for. “Fine, I'll be your friend… Alaina.” He looked away blushing not wanting to see her reaction.

A squeal of glee was first heard before he tumbled backwards and onto the ground when Alaina jumped onto him. His arms immediately caught around her waist to protect her. When the Princess looked up at him from on top him with that glowing smile, Alfor knew it wouldn't be long before he became absolutely smittened with the girl in his arms. Right now all he could do was enjoy it and bask in her radiating happiness.

  
“Coran had came back much later and opened the door for us, I had noticed him when he stared at us in pride once he saw us laughing together. He left and locked the door again. We had to wait for her guard to finally open the door for us.” Alfor chuckled before turning towards Lance.

Lance automatically knew that Alfor had spoken his daily dose of storytime. Lance groaned. “Can't you make them a bit longer?”

“No, that will just worry your teammates now run along you have somewhere to be don't you?” Alfor asked.

Lance shot up immediately, “The party! I forgot!”

“Remember you're bound to end up back together at one point. It's just the universe.” Alfor shrugged.

Lance looked at him confused. “Why are you so vague? Is your job to make my life more difficult?”

Alfor laughed. “You'll know what I mean sooner or later.” he said as he made a ‘shooing’ gesture to Lance who rolled his eyes and pulled himself out of the Astral plane.

Red purred affectionately in his mind. He chuckled and patted the consoles gently. “Thata’ Kitty.”

  
“Look at the amount of food!” Hunk drooled as the Garrison trio walked through the crowd together.

“And the gents and ladies!” Lance smirked as winked and point finger guns at random groups who giggled and started to approach him.

“And all the sweet, sweet tech! It's heaven!” Pidge grinned as she ran over to the alien that was selling a whole bunch of tech.

“This is the kind of world saving I could get used to.” Lance smirked as the female and male aliens that surrounded him for autographs.

“Yeah, I totally know what you mean. We need this after everything we've done for the Universe. Like finally, we're getting that parade that you've always wanted.” Hunk said as he tried various delicacies being offered to him.

Lance was about to respond when he noticed a familiar face in the crowd. He had to do a double take to make sure he was seeing right. He stepped away from the aliens with a promise of later and towards Hunk who immediately tried to offer him food. Lance turned him down as the larger male shrugged and ate it.

“Hunk, isn't that Plaxum from that planet we saved? The mermaid planet?” Lance asked confused.

Hunk looked over at where Lance was pointing to see that Lance was in fact right, the alien girl was dancing amongst others. “That is Plaxum! I thought she was a mermaid.”

“It must be because we saved them from that Baku Garden, they were finally free. They did say they used to live on land.” Lance shrugged. “I guess I'll go ahead and greet her.” Lance said smirking as he caught her eyes.

Hunk eyed him before shrugging. “Just be careful. We don't need a repeat of the Nyma incident.”

Lance rolled his eyes and nodded. “Yeah, yeah whatever. I'm off now.”

Lance looked down at his attire, he was wearing that turtleneck that Keith recommended. He left his hair curled and made sure not to slump over. Keith was right about everything when he ended up getting more eyes on him than he should. Plaxum was the only one that he was interested in only though. He began walking over to Plaxum when he remembered another one of Keith's advice.

  
_“Well you shouldn't try too hard to get someone's attention. I grew to like you when you weren't trying to grab my attention.”_

  
He knew Plaxum saw him and noticed that he was about to head her way when he suddenly turned and started dancing with the rest of aliens. He could feel her eyes on him and he knew she could feel his eyes on her when she wasn't looking. They mingled separately, each drawing closer to the other the more they mingled with others. Lance smirked at the small distance that was left between them. Plaxum bit her lip shyly as he glanced at him with lidded eyes.

It wasn't long before they were dancing with each other.

“Its been a while.” He said into her ear as he pulled her body closer into him.

She shivered lightly. “Perhaps a bit too long.” she answered.

Then the music ended. Lance pecked her cheek and made to move away when she grabbed his wrist. He looked back at her to see her blushing and looking down. “Do you want to accompany me for the rest of the event?”

Lance nodded.

Surprisingly, they didn't went straight into making out in some dark alley but they actually went out and saw the rest of the Party City together occasionally coming across the rest of Paladins who gave him a look he couldn't quite decipher.

“I didn't think I'd ever be able to run into you again. I mean how are you walking on legs?” He asked in awe.

She laughed in amusement. “Its because of you Lance and your friend, Hunk of the yellow lion. My people are eternally grateful to you both. We shapeshift when we're on land. Our planet's condition has gotten better in which has allowed us to finally be able to move on land! Our Queen had decided to join the Voltron Coalition, it's why I'm here, a selected few has been chosen to join you on your journey on the Queen's behalf.” Plaxum looked down shyly. “I was one of the selected few.”

Lance gaped at her. “W-what? That's awesome! That means we could get to see each other more often!” He grinned. ‘My chance to finally date someone without having to worry about distance.’ Lance thought.

“Would that mean I get to spend more time with you?” She asked shyly. Lance almost cooed at her.

“Of course, if it means I'll get to see your beautiful face.” He winked as she giggled.

“You flatter me.” She grinned.

“I speak the truth.” He answered honestly.

She blushed and looked away causing Lance to smile at her flustered expression. “W-we should get s-something to eat.” She said as she dragged him along to a good vendor by his arm.

“Its a date.” He joked but the girl only seemed to blush more.

  
Lance looked at Plaxum in a daze as she spoke easily to Allura, the three other mermaid shifters behind her. Plaxum caught his his multiple times already before talking back to the Princess with red tinted cheeks and a wider smile than her last.

“Lance pay attention more to your food than on Plaxum it's only been three days.” Shiro said teasingly.

Lance huffed. “Don't you have Prince Lo’real to interrogate?”

“Its Prince Lotor and if you had been paying more attention you'd notice I was sitting right beside you the whole time.” The Lavender face Half Galra suddenly said causing Lance to jump away and shriek in surprise.

“When did you get there?” Lance asked in a high pitched voice.

Lotor smirked at him. “You should pay more attention to your surroundings little blue, I'd rather a face like yours be saved than in trouble.”

“Ew gross, I already had to deal with him and Keith once I rather not go through that again.” Pidge gagged.

“There is nothing going on here! I have Plaxum.” Lance glared at the younger teen.

“But why not a Prince?” Lotor flirted.

“And why not a fist? Lotor you may have saved us but that doesn't mean we trust you. Back off my best friend.” Hunk glared causing the Prince to raise his hands in mock surrender.

Lance snickered before looking back at Plaxum. The girl smiled and waved at him, he returned it enthusiastically. He wondered if this was what Alfor meant.

Probably, the man was always to vague.

Allura glanced at Lance and Plaxum who were cuddling together on the couch in the lounge. It seemed strange to her eyes to see Lance with someone that wasn't Keith. She had gotten used to them either bickering or doing some couple things. Now without Keith, the Castle seems a bit quiet. She missed it.

In Allura's opinion, Keith pushed Lance to be something more than just himself. They were perfect for each other, yet she realized that they both never really connected like they were supposed to. They weren't in love. She wondered if that was impossible for them both since they were of opposing nature. Even in red, Lance was still like the ocean, even when he was in Black, Keith remained a raging fire. But she got rid of that thought, if it was that they wouldn't have even been friends in the first place.

Allura could relate more with Keith with loss and having no place to return to. They had an unbreakable bond now but Allura sometimes wonder if Keith felt a hint of love for Lance. She often caught the soft way he looked at the blue turned red Paladin. It was a look her mom often have her dad. And then she'd think, maybe they're relationship wasn't a that fruitless after all.

But then he left, both Paladins on good terms and she scrapped the idea. If Keith really did felt love for the red Paladin he wouldn't have thrown away something so good easily. Seeing Lance now with Plaxum, she could only hope that the two boys she grew to love and care about as siblings would find that true love one day.

  
“She has this beautiful smile, holy crap Keith.” Lance bragged.

“It can't be as beautiful as mine.” Keith smirked.

Lance gaped. “Holy shit Keith, this Rayak guy is doing you good.”

“Nah, I'm just taking your advice on loosening up. I can see you followed mine as well with how curly your hair is right now, I take it you wouldn't be cutting your hair for a while?”

“Yep, don't worry Mullet, I wouldn't take your Mullet status away from you, you can keep it.” Lance teased.

“Ha ha very funny.” Keith deadpanned. “When am I going to meet her?”

“Whenever you show up with your boyfriend on the next coalition meeting.” Lance winked.

  
Alfor smiled sadly as the boy continued to talk about his new girlfriend. “You really like her then?”

“Well–”

“More than Keith?”

Lance stopped and looked at Alfor confused. He couldn't lie to Alfor. “Not yet, Plaxum and I just began dating. It will take a while to reach the level Keith and I were on. But she gets me too you know?”

“But you changed yourself for her.”

“I guess, Keith was the one who gave me these advices and they help. I helped him out as well too.” Lance shrugged.

“You are a strange boy. I suppose I should get started with the story before I bore you.” Alfor said as Lance nodded excitedly.

“Alaina and I finally became friends, with that she started to hang around me once more…”

  
“Alaina can you hand me that vile in the corner?” Princess Saralin asked.

Alaina nodded and quickly did as told.

“Thank you, you can go back to Alfor now.” Alaina nodded and bounded over to the bored protege. Dramatically, she draped herself over him as he sighed.

“Want to go out in the garden?” Alaina asked in boredom.

“No.”

“Kitchen?”

Alfor thought for a moment before standing up. “I'm hungry and this diplomatic studies are boring as hell, how you survived it is beyond me.”

“If you wish to be friends with the Princess you must learn everything there is because you'll be invited a lot to parties in the castle now.” Saralin said from her side of the room.

Alfor groaned, “I'm not complaining about the parties I'm complaining about the diplomatic part, why must I be forced to learn this?”

“The Princess is to get married soon. You will also be placed as Head Alchemist of Altea as such you will be going out on more missions.” Saralin explained. “As you know the Head Alchemist are always besides the King or Queen in missions with the Royal advisor and Head guard. You have a talent for strategies, you would have made a great Head guard if you weren't my protege.”

Alfor's breath hitched at the mention of Alaina getting married soon. There had been talks about that. The King was getting old and was now looking for suitors for his daughter. So far Alfor has heard that a number of suitors have been turned down by the Princess, he glanced at the girl to see her already looking at him with a smirk.

“Now you know how I feel.” She said smugly.

For a brief second, he thought she also felt heartache at the thought of being married to another prince but he quickly realised she was referring to his studies. He released a nervous chuckle which caused to Princess to look at him strangely.

“Well you both go ahead, don't take long. The quicker you finish that chapter Alfor the faster you can go back to Alchemy.” Alfor immediately shot up at those words. He grabbed Alaina's hand and dragged her out quickly, the girl complaining for him to slow down.

“No time to waste, I need to finish that chapter.” Alfor rushed as Alaina laughed.

He tried to will his heart from beating so fast everytime he heard her laugh. He's always left in surprise when he sees people looking at Alaina in shock whenever she laughed out loud. They look at her as if she was someone else. And when Alfor thought back to it, he never saw the Princess until she was poisoned that day. He wondered why.

  
_“I was suspicious and curious, so I went to the one person who could tell me what I needed to know.”_

  
“Oh yes, the Princess had been isolated in her room ever since her mother died. It's why I was so surprised when she started to hang around you. In all my years of being by her side since we were kids, I have never known the Princess to show much emotions. But with you, I have never seen her laugh so much in my life. I never thought it was possible.” Coran said as he looked at Alfor in awe.

Alfor returned his look with a stunned one. “But why me?”

“Who knows, you'll just have to ask the Princess that yourself. The Princess is however very much smittened with you, it's the reason she kept turning down suitors.” Coran said.

Alfor choked on air. “W-what? She turned down the suitors because of me?”

Coran looked at him as if he grew another head. “Of course she did! Anyone with eyes can tell how much the poor girl has fallen for you. Did you not know?”

“Of course I didn't, if I had known sooner I would have convinced her that I wasn't worth it. She deserves a Prince not an Alchemist. There isn't anything I could possibly give her!” Alfor exclaimed.

“Well to the Princess you are. And what nonsense are you going on about? Is it because most Alchemist don't get married and dedicate their life to research? If that was so wouldn't have looked at Alaina the way you always do whenever you see her. You already give her enough. Have you not listened to single word I said? Are you actually that stupid?” Coran questioned as he leaned in closer with a raised brow.

Alfor grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back. “I heard everything you said Coran. I am well aware of my own feelings for the Princess. I will speak to the Princess to give up on every thought that she and I could happen. She's too perfect for me. She's the Princess of Altea and I'm just a boy from an old town that got lucky.”

  
_Lance bit his lip as he realized that Alfor and him might just be a like after all._

  
“Alfor, you're my best friend but you have no right to make decisions for the Princess. The Princess will be leaving soon to live in Altea's Capital in the Castle of lions. You either tell her how you feel and go with her or stay here and watch her go.” Coran said.

“I just want to best for her. I want her to be happy.” Alfor admitted.

“You make her happy.” Coran said sighing as he got up and walked away leaving the older teen to be left alone in his thoughts.

“I had to make a decision stay or go. Guess you'll have to find out next time.” Alfor grinned as Lance groaned.

“You stayed! Is that how you met Melenor?” Lance asked squinting at him.

“Your girlfriend and friends will get worried, you should go.” Alfor smirked.

“Oh come on! You can't just leave me on a cliff hanger! That's totally uncool man!”

Alfor huffed in amusement. “Be patient.”

“I can't, I'm the red paladin.” Lance deadpanned.

Red purred in agreement.

“Oh right.” Alfor said sheepishly. “Well you'll live.”

Lance groaned louder before pulling out of the astral plane. “Your previous Paladin is a pain in the ass. You think I'll be like that one day with the next generation of Paladins?”

He felt as if Red was shrugging.

“I'd definitely do that. I sure as hell can tell he's amused by it all, I would definitely want to try and spook them out or be vague as fuck like Alfor to piss them off.” Lance laughed.

Red laughed in his mind.

“This is nice.” Plaxum said as she played with Lance's long fingers. She brought them up to her lips and kissed them all individually.

Lance hummed in agreement as his other hand played with her free webbed hands. They were a bit bigger compared to his own hand but they were also cute.

“We should probably get ready for the day.” He responded not making any moves to get up just yet.

“We should.” She agreed as she turned over in his arms and pecked his lips before pulling away. “Come on lazy bum you have strategies to plan out with Shiro.”

At the mention of Shiro, Lance recoiled. Plaxum immediately noticed and frowned.

“Hey, we talked about this last night. I'll be there for you, he can't always be calling you out. He seems like a dick at the moment but if he's anything you said he was then it will take him a while to get back to being himself. It just takes time.” Plaxum said reassuringly.

Lance sat up with a scoff. “He's siding with Lotor a lot. If I didn't know better I'd say it's like he's being controlled by Haggar. But how am I supposed to prove that theory? Shiro keeps saying he has this headache. I'm worried about him.”

“Well we'll just have to be more on our toes. If you think his actions aren't his own well I trust you, we'll see how everything goes from here on out.”

Lance looked down.

“Hey, look at me.” Lance did and for a split second he saw Keith before seeing Plaxum. “We'll get through this.” She smiled softly.

He returned it with a look of gratitude.

Keith smiled as he watched talk about his day and his girlfriend Plaxum. A small part of him ached that Lance was talking about someone else that wasn't him and everytime that aching part appeared he would shove it down and remind himself that he had an amazing Galra boyfriend. He was okay.

He was okay.

Lance ever so oblivious of Keith's inner turmoil continued on with a bright smile. That stubborn part reminded Keith how that smile used to be preserved for him, now Lance is wearing it as he talks animatedly about his girlfriend of 2 months.

He was okay.

“She's helping me out with the Shiro as well.” Keith snapped out of his thoughts as soon as Lance brought up Shiro. He noticed that Lance wasn't smiling as brightly anymore, he instantly recognized that smile and he had the urge to ask Lance who dare tried to hurt him before he remembered he wasn't the one sharing bed with Lance anymore.

Lance can take care of his own problems. He's fine.

“What did Shiro do?” Keith asked skeptically.

Lance's smile grew more strained and he knew Lance was hiding something. The boy was too expressive.

“Nothing, he just gets angry a lot more easily now.” _Usually directed towards me,_ was left unsaid by Lance.

“Lance did he tell you anything? You have to tell me, do you want me to come over there and–”

“No! I'm alright. You don't need to come here. Besides, I'm sure you must be busy with the Blades and your boyfriend, Rayak. By the way, how is he doing?” Lance asked desperately trying to change the topic. Somehow Lance felt weird everytime he said boyfriend out loud. It's like the fact that Keith is dating someone is still sinking in.

At least he had the honor of being Keith's first in everything.

“He's doing good but I know what you're trying to do Lance. Come on you used to talk to me, what happened?” Keith was honestly worried.

Lance sighed. _You left that's what._ He didn't know why that thought suddenly popped up in his mind but he shoved it down and answered Keith, “Sorry, I guess I've just been busy with Voltron and stuff, especially since Prince Daddy issues is an annoying flirt with no filter.” Lance rolled his eyes.

“Reminds me of someone.” Keith smirked.

“First of all, fuck off; secondly, fuck you.” Lance glared.

Keith's smirk widened. “Been there, done that.”

Lance groaned.

“I'll let you out of this once Lance but don't think I wouldn't be bringing it up the next free time you have.” Keith glared as Lance gave him a mock salute. He hid his smile from the Cuban boy.

“I don't think that will be long. According to Allura, we'll be meeting up with the Blades soon, Kolivan said you'd be there. You will finally be able to meet Plaxum.” Lance grinned.

And there goes Keith's okay.

“That will be great.” He hated this feeling so much.

He was going to be okay.

He will be _okay_.

  
Lance and Keith texted each other as soon as the Castle of Lion arrived at the Blade of Marmora's headquarters right before the vacuum closed.

As soon as Lance was out of the lion with Plaxum, he got Hunk and Pidge to distract her and keep her busy while he went and look for Keith. The Blades noticed him immediately and simply pointed into a direction already knowing exactly who he was looking for.

_Lancey Lance: ETA one minute, that boyfriend of yours better not be there._

Keith laughed aloud when he read Lance's message.

_It's_not_a_mullet: That girlfriend better not be there either._

Lance chuckled before skidding to a stop around a corner when he spotted Keith smiling at his phone. He took a moment to eye how well that suit stuck to Keith's body. Mamma Mia if he was still single, he wouldn't have cared if Keith had a boyfriend, that suit would be off before you could say ‘hallelujah’.

Lance cleared his throat causing the shorter male's head to shoot up in surprise. A grin instantly spread across Keith's face when he realized it was Lance. A warm feeling filled his chest, one he ignored.

Lance walked up to him and hugged him. The half Galra immediately returned it.

“Missed you, Mullet.” Lance admitted.

Keith chuckled. “Missed you too, Cargo pilot.”

“I have 2 varga to chill with you, where is your hulking mass of a boyfriend?” Lance asked looking around waiting for him to pop out of somewhere.

“On a reconnaissance mission, wouldn't be back till tomorrow so we could chill for longer if you'd like.” Keith said.

“Avoid the team?” Lance smirked.

“Not like we can.” Keith smiled.

“True.”

“How long will you guys be here for?” Keith asked.

“A movement according to Allura.” Lance said.

Keith nodded and dragged Lance into a room. Lance glanced around the purple lit room. “This is my room.”

“Its the dark version of our castle rooms. Are you going to tell me next that mothman was an alien that got stranded on Earth?” Lance joked.

Keith turned and faced him with widened eyes, childlike wonder filling them.

Lance felt instant dread.

“No!”

“But what if–”

“Keith, no!”

“Mothman might actually–”

“Keith don't even–”

“–be an alien!” Keith grinned.

“–finish that sentence, you did. You got that out your system. Are you okay now?” Lance asked annoyed.

“You're the one that brought it up.” Keith shrugged.

“Don't worry I learnt my lesson.” Lance groaned.

“You never do.” Keith smirked as he took a seat on his bed. Lance joined him.

“Well mister Marmorite what do you have planned for us today?” Lance asked as he lied down.

“Nothing, we'll just wing it.” Keith shrugged as Lance laughed.

“I like that plan, how about you start by showing me around?” Lance asked with a grin.

“That's a good idea, then we'll get lunch.” Keith suggested.

“With the team?”

“You're not the only one I missed Lance.”

“I know. But at least make me feel special.” He whined.

Keith rolled his eyes. “You haven't died upon entering this room how much more special do you need?”

Lance snorted until he caught sight of Keith's serious expression. “Oh my God you weren't joking.”

  
“Where's Plaxum?” Lance asked as he and Keith entered the Blade's mess hall.

“With Allura, apparently Allura and Shiro thinks she really has it for diplomatic skills. You picked a good one.” Pidge said before taking another sip from her drink. “What is this drink? I feel so energized.”

Keith cautiously pulled the cup away from her. “Yeah, we don't need you staying up for days on end again.”

“Guess you'll have to meet her later then.” Lance sighed.

Keith nodded stiffly. “Its alright.”

Pidge raised a brow at Keith.

“Actually you might actually see her tomorrow. We all know how long those meetings and planning go.” Hunk said as he dug into his meal.

Keith's eyebrows furrowed before he turned to face Lance. “Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Allura and Shiro as well?”

The Garrison trio grew silent causing Keith to worry.

“Shiro isn't exactly in the right state right now.” Hunk said hesitantly.

“What does that have to do with Lance?”

“Nothing. It has nothing to do with me.” Lance said glaring at the two.

“Shiro's been taking his anger out on Lance.” Pidge said quickly.

“What?” Keith asked confused.

“No he hasn't! Don't listen to her.” Lance exclaimed as he flailed his arms around.

Keith laughed. “That's funny guys. Shiro might not be well but there's no way he would do that.”

“But–” Hunk slapped a hand over Pidge's mouth.

Hunk forced out a laugh, “Yeah it was just a joke to make you think something was wrong, guess we didn't fool you.”

Pidge glared at Hunk and pushed his hands away with a scowl.

Keith watched the interaction confusingly. “Okay…”

“So where's your boyfriend Keith?” Pidge changed the topic.

“A mission, he'll return tomorrow.”

“Well we should go and let you guys eat, I want to go and see what that chef put into these crunchers, they taste so good.” Hunk said as he dragged Pidge away.

Lance looked over at Keith with a crooked smile. “I guess we should eat something.”

Keith nodded with a small smile.

The astral plane looked a bit different.

“What's going on?” Lance asked confused. There was something far ahead he couldn't see.

The stars in the astral plane shown a bit brighter. Lance looked at Alfor who was looking ahead in front of him. Lance walked up to the past King and stood besides him trying to see what he's seeing.

“Soon.” Lance didn't know whether or not Alfor was speaking to him or someone only Alfor could see.

The Altean King turned to face Lance. “You're growing much faster than I thought. After I finish my story you'll have to choose your own ending.”

Lance looked at the man confused. “Yeah, well I know that. But what's going on?”

“You'll know soon enough. So, here for another story time?” Alfor asked.

“Yeah, everyone's busy right now and I'm the only one with nothing to do. I used to help with the planning you know? That was my fort, my thing but now everyone is trying to protect me by keeping me away from Shiro, I mean that can't be good for Voltron or us. We're a team, a family but things just seems to be falling a part ever since Shiro disappeared.” Lance ranted.

“In due time Lance, in due time.” Alfor smiled.

“Time, time, time. That's all everyone is telling me now. Just give it time Lance, it will work out soon Lance. But how long more do I have to wait Alfor? I'm starting to get tired.” Lance said im frustration.

Alfor took a seat and patted thw ground next to him. Lance took a seat besides the man faces where Alfor was staring. “If it's reassurance you need then believe me Lance, you will be alright. Everything will work out. Trust me.”

Lance watched the man as he stared forward. After a few moments of silence Alfor spoke, “I met up with Alaina a movement before her departure to the capital to live in the castle of lions where she would be wed…”

The servants scurried around quickly each with different cloths and food and other necessary needs to the numerous suitors that had visited to ask for the Princess's hand in marriage. Rumors were starting to go around. The Princess had rejected 200 suitors within 4 Phoebs. Alfor of course heard it all. The servants warned him to be careful.

“A queen they want, a queen they will get! I don't need to marry someone to claim the throne! Why should it be written that a Queen can't rule her planet without a king? What is this? The medieval times?” Alaina scoff as she ranted off to Alfor.

“You believe I could do it by myself, don't you? I want to find love in my own time, to be able to make my own decisions. I can only do that as an unmarried Queen. Being married to some guy who only wants the status means nothing if they care less about my people and I!”

  
_“I thought maybe she didn't care for me that way. Perhaps Coran was wrong.”_

  
“I've been isolated all my life from going into the town, from meeting people outside the Palace walls all because I was labeled weak, a girl. I wanted nothing more than to prove them wrong, but I was scared. And then I met you,” she paused looking towards him. “I met you and the strength you held in your eyes, I grew fond of it and I knew I needed it. I know you don't feel the same but thank you. I'll be leaving for the capital soon. You either join me or not. If you aren't there at the bridge then I will have known your answer, if you are…” She trailed off.

“I'm sorry.” Alfor apologized looking down to hide the tears that were about to fall.

“I know. You're a great friend Alfor.” Alaina said and with that she ran.

“I didn't go with her.” Alfor said sighing.

“That was it?” Lance asked stunned.

“Who knows.” Alfor smirked as the teen groaned.

“Can you stop being so vague?”

Alfor laughed and soon after Lance followed. They both laughed for a few moments before they both calmed down. A moment of peace fell on them.

“You're not chasing me away for once.” Lance muttered.

“No need for that, besides I enjoy your company. It's nice to have someone listen to you.” Alfor responded.

Lance nodded in comprehension. “Doesn't it get lonely?”

Alfor shook his head. “I have company for the moment. Also it's amusing to see you all through the lion's eyes.”

Lance thought he meant him when he mentioned company. He didn't dwell much on it.

  
“Why'd you choose Lance?” Alfor asked the man that sat next to him in the astral plane.

“He figured it out before anyone else did. He always showed potential to be a leader but he was never ready. It all depends on what he does from here on out. But I believe that he will be the one to look after the team in Keith's absence.” Shiro answered.

“An interesting boy. He has a lot to look forward to in the future.” Alfor smiled.

They both turned and faced towards the black lion that stood in all its Glory opposite the red lion.

  
_It's_not_a_mullet: Is that her?_

Keith watched his phone intently before looking up to see Lance smirking at him from across the room. His phone vibrated to indicate he received another message. Hastily, he opened it making sure that Rayak wasn't looking at him.

_Lancey Lance: Yep, gorgeous isn't she?_

Keith rolled his eyes and smiled.

_It's_not_a_mullet: Very, but is her smile worth it like you said?_

Lance reread the messages three times before he grinned and responded.

_Lancey Lance: It is. She lights up the room when she does._

Keith's smile started to falter. He didn't think that Lance would be so fixated on Plaxum.

_It's_not_a_mullet: Make her laugh._

Keith watched as Lance leaned in closer and whisper something in her ear. The girl covered her mouth as she nearly doubled over. Her shoulders shaking as she tried not to laugh but failing terribly as spurts of laughter made it through her fingers. Lance was grinning at her. It didn't take long before she burst into laughter, Lance joking right after. Everyone turned to face the couple but the two didn't care as they laughed together.

His phone vibrated a moment later.

_Lancey Lance: How was that?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_It's_not_a_mullet: I have a better smile, Rayak would agree.┐( ˘_˘)┌_

Lance walked down the halls of the Marmora base sleepily. He had woken up to another nightmare, he didn't want to trouble Plaxum so he decided to take a stroll through the base. Some blade agents greeted him and asked about where he was heading, his response would be, ‘nightmare so decided to walk it off.’ He hadn't expected to run into Shiro. Literally.

The older man held Lance up and steadied him. “You okay Lance?”

Lance waved him off.

“Then you should head back to bed to get some rest. I noticed that you've been slacking off lately.” Shiro said in disappointment.

Lance gaped at him. “What are you talking about? Shiro I have been contributing to the team for a while now if you hadn't noticed. You're the one that's always putting me down when I suggest anything. What's up with that anyway?”

Shiro glared at him. “That's no way to talk to your superiors Lance.”

“Go screw yourself this isn't the Garrison, this is Voltron, we're a team. I'm your second in command, not Keith. You've been siding with Lotor much more than you should with us. You either start involving the entire team in your plans or we leave you out of everything.” Lance glared.

Shiro in a fit was about to hit Lance but thankfully Lance saw it coming and blocked the hit. Next thing he knew, Shiro was on the ground clutching his head. Lance kneeled down besides him immediately.

“Shiro? Are you okay? Shiro? God damnit!” Lance panicked.

It took a few ticks later before Shiro had released his head from his own hands and looked up at Lance in confusion.

“What happened?” Shiro groaned.

Lance bit back his angry words and took a deep breath. “What do you remember?”

“You were telling me that I should involve the team more. Lance, look I don't know what's going on but I having this splitting head ache right now so can we talk about this later?” Shiro asked.

Lance gulped and nodded.

Shiro smiled at him gratefully and stood up with Lance's help.

“You get some rest as well Lance, tomorrow is going to be another busy day.”

Lance nodded and watched the older man walk away.

As soon as he was out of sight Lance had to forcefully stop himself from running towards Keith's room. It wouldn't make a difference whether or not he told Keith, he wouldn't believe him until he saw it for himself. He wanted to tell someone but he couldn't. Not right now, Lance will have to see what happens after this.

Soon the movement was over and the Paladins had left the Blades to start executing their plans.

“Rayak has this large collections of knives. It looks pretty awesome.” Keith said as he got ready for training while talking to Lance over the phone.

“So you're a knife couple.” Lance snickered.

Keith didn't get the joke. “I guess?” Was Lance being literal or metaphorical? “We're both Blade agents.”

“No, I meant like there is the big spoon, little spoon, knife?”

“What does knife have to do with spooning?”

“Ugh nevermind Keith.”

“She makes this soft cooing noise while she sleeps, it's adorable, I suspect her to be half bird.” Lance cooed as he looked at the sleeping blue skinned alien

“She's a mermaid Lance.” Keith smirked.

“There's nothing wrong with mermaids with wings, if lions can have it why not mermaids?”

“Whatever you say Lance.”

“Lance he snorted, like out right snorted when I accidentally made a joke. I couldn't stop staring at him afterwards. His snort sounded like yours it was adorable.” Keith laughed into the receiver.

“So you do think my snort is adorable.” Lance grinned.

“No, I think his is.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Potato, patato.”

  
“Plaxum was killing it out there with Allura with the diplomatic mission. Allura couldn't stop praising her and I just felt extremely awesome to have someone that awesome in my life.” Lance sighed as he sat in the observation deck alone.

“What? Is the Paladin life not awesome enough for you anymore?” Keith smirked.

“Oh it still is but my girlfriend is still the more awesome one. I got lucky with an actual mermaid, a life long dream. We're going on 6 months!” Lance whooped.

Keith laughed.

  
Lance stared out at the battlefield in front of him confused. They were all trying to take down the facility where the sentries were being made. The place was huge bigger than Zarkon's command center but reports from a Marmorite said that there wasn't much of defense system. It would have been an easy mission.

That Marmorite was wrong.

An entire fleet was there attacking the lions on every side, giving them little to no time to form Voltron.

“Shiro! What should we do?” He heard Pidge about through the comms.

“We'll have to push through if we want to form Voltron and end this. We can't escape now!” Shiro shouted back.

“Shiro! We need to escape now! My lion is taking too much damage!” Allura shouted.

“Mine too!” Lance agreed.

“Guys not to seem omnious here but why do I feel like the Galra knew that we were going to be here?” Hunk asked.

“I was wondering the same thing! This facility should have had a weak defense system.” Pidge immediately agreed.

“Guys, focus! That means nothing if we're being attacked here.” Shiro said as he maneuvered through the field easily.

It clicked in Lance's brain immediately. It meant something. This was what he needed to prove that Shiro could be a spy for the Galra, or at least controlled to be one he hoped.

  
In the end, it was Lotor who had to convince Shiro to pull out from the mission.

Allura entered the bridge and stopped upon seeing Lance pacing back and forth. Her brows furrowed in confusion. “Lance? What's going on? You said you wanted to talk to me? You seem distressed.”

Lance stopped his pacing and walked up to her. Allura had to will herself to not step back in surprise when Lance entered her personal bubble.

“Do you have any place we could talk without cameras?” Lance asked.

“What? Why? What's going on?” Allura questioned confused.

“I think Voltron is compromised again.” Lance said quietly.

Allura's eyes widened and nodded before turning around and walking out. Lance followed behind her, easily keeping up with her long strides.

They soon made it back to the Allura's sleeping quarters, they entered and Allura shut the door quickly.

“Explain.” Allura said.

“I think Shiro might be possessed by Haggar or something.” Lance quickly spilled. It felt good to get that off his chest.

“What? Lance you're making no sense. Just because you and Shiro have little disputes–”

“This isn't only about me Allura! I don't care about what's going on between you and Lotor for you to accept Shiro's actions so easily. You and I both know that something has been wrong ever since he mysteriously escaped the Galra. Might I add easily he was even the one that told us that he had to aboard back the Galra ship to get a pod and escaped just as easily. Do you not find it weird that they weren't on high alert as soon as he escaped?” Lance asked.

“If you're basing this off of facts–”

“No, that's just part of it. The real Shiro would involve the entire team tell me how many times has Shiro involved anyone in discussion since he came back? He decides everything for us.”

“Lance that could mean nothing!” But Lance knew she was starting to doubt as well.

“He was willing to sacrifice Pidge's father to save Lotor, Allura. Everyone knows that Shiro was on the same mission as the Holt's when they all went missing. The real Shiro wanted nothing more than to unite Pidge with her family.”

“How'd you even come up with this conclusion?”

“I just thought of it. Allura, you gotta at least agree that something is wrong. Just look at our last mission. He refused to listen to anyone of us! Lotor was the one to convince him. We had reports that informed us that facility had little to no defense and suddenly the Galra appeared.”

“Wouldn't Lotor be a suspect then?” Allura asked.

“Lotor doesn't try to fight someone then have splitting headaches in which they forget.” Lance said.

Allura gasped, “Shiro did what? Why didn't you tell us? How long was this?”

“When we last visited the Blade's base.” Lance sighed.

“That was months ago!” Allura exclaimed.

“Yeah, well I needed something more concrete than his headaches. It's not the first time. He called out to me in the astral plane and forgot all about it. He said we wasn't there.” Lance said worriedly.

“But how are we going to prove whether or not he's really controlled by Haggar?” Allura asked.

“Easy, we'll going about the same as always. Let Shiro makes his own plans. We'll make our own with the rest of the team. If the same thing as before happens then know we have a spy on board.” Lance said.

“We could draw out the spy that way. What about Lotor? What if it turns out it's him?” Allura asked.

“Get him to help Coran. We can trust Coran to keep Prince Loser busy while we plan this.” Lance said.

“I hope you're right about this Lance. But I also hope you're not.” Allura admitted.

“That's exactly how I feel right now.” Lance sighed frustratedly.

Keith looked at the locket that Rayak gave him in awe. The Blade of Marmora's symbol was engraved in purple on the front, it was made from luxite. Inside the locket was a light purple crystal. It was beautiful.

“I wanted to ask you something.” Rayak stated nervously.

Keith looked up at him still awestruck.

“I know you're going to leave soon for a long term mission and you're not sure when you'll be back. So I thought I should do this now before I lose my chance.” Rayak said nervously.

Keith looked at him in concern. In all the months he's been dating this Galra, he's never seen him this nervous.

“I love you Keith. Will you do me the honor of becoming my mate?”

Keith looked at Rayak in shock. He hadn't expected that. That was basically like being asked to marry him in Galra terms. Somehow that thought felt, nice. The thought of being married, having kids, growing old together with your partner. Lance's face popped up in his mind, he mentally groaned and pushed it back. Not now, brain.

Rayak noticed his turmoil immediately and took both of his hands into his larger ones. “You don't have to give me an answer now. This is a big deal. If you want to wait till after you return, I could do that as well. I love you Keith, I just want you to be happy.”

How bad Keith wanted to return that confession, how bad he wanted to say yes but it felt so wrong. He couldn't do it yet. He first needed to sort out his feelings.

“You will get your answer Rayak. Thank you for being so kind to me.” Keith said as Rayak nodded and leaned down to kiss him.

Keith immediately returned the kiss before pulling away. He turned and walked back to his room, locket in hand. He knew what he needed to do. If he wanted a new beginning he'll first have to close the last chapter.

With that, Keith sent a quick text.

Lance woke up to his phone's ringtone next to his ear. Plaxum reached out and grabbed it, she knew his password and quickly check it before shaking Lance.

“Babe, whatever it is, it can wait till morning.” Lance said as he tightened his hold around her.

Plaxum laughed. “Keith texted you he says he wants to meet you in half a varga.”

Lance groaned. “Can't whatever he wants to say wait till in the morning? I'm cuddling my girlfriend.” He whined.

“Come on you big baby. It must be important. Isn't he your Best friend?”

Lance scoffed. “He's no best friend of mine if he wants to meet up this late.”

“You don't mean that. Something must have happened, you should go.” Plaxum insisted.

Lance groaned and sat up before pressing his lips to the mermaid shifter. “I pray every guy gets a girl as perfect as you. I'll go but only because you're so insistent and not because I'm worried.”

Plaxum rolled her eyes but smiled brightly in amusement.

Lance landed the red lion on the planet's surface right where a familiar Marmorite pod was parked. He rushed out his lion to see Keith leaning against the pod, fingers playing with a locket around his neck. He looked up as soon as Lance was in front if him.

“You're late.”

Lance scoffed. “Sorry it's not exactly easy to convince a sleep deprived Altean advisor that you're not some lion stealing alien. I had to carry him to his bed before getting Allura's permission to leave.”

Keith winced. “Sorry.”

“Its alright. So what's wrong? Plaxum is convinced that something is wrong with you. You seem okay though.”

Keith's fist clenched. “We should stop.”

Lance looked at him confused. “I don't understand.”

“We should stop whatever this is between us!” Keith exclaimed.

“Keith, I thought we were best friends?” Lance's heart ached at the prospect of losing Keith.

“Don't play dumb Lance, you and I both know that there is more between us than we both let on.” Keith scowled.

Lance took a step back as if shot. “I have Plaxum!”

Keith glared and stepped forward, grabbing the front of Lance's shirt and pulled him down, pressing his lips against Lance's aggressively. Lance's eyes widened before he pressed back into the kiss. His mind only knowing Keith. Unconsciously, he pushed Keith against the Marmorite pod and continued to make out with him. Their kiss turning sloppy and reckless like their relationship.

Keith was the one to break away first. Both boys panting heavily.

“Rayak asked me to be his mate. It's technically marriage before I leave on my first long term mission.” Keith spilled.

Lance looked at Keith in shock, his eyes blown wide. “What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?” Lance stepped back, his hands on Keith's shoulders as he grinned at the shorter male.

Keith watched him with furrowed brows.

“You're okay with this?” Keith couldn't keep the anger out of his tone. “After what we just did?”

“That was an accident. We were both riled up. And why wouldn't I be okay with this? That's fantastic news, didn't you say yes? The dude is perfect for you.” Lance grinned. A part of him screamed at him to stop.

Keith looked down. “This is the first time I've ever thought of it Lance and the idea of being married to someone who I could one day have a family with, it's a nice idea. Simple and it sounds safe. I want that after the war but it's clear what you chose.” Keith said as he looked up at Lance.

“I'm leaving in a movement. Just in case…” Keith shook his head. “I'll accept Rayak's proposal. So I guess this is it, I'll see you on the other side.”

With that Keith hopped into his pod and took off leaving Lance behind.

“The plan will be put into action in a movement from now.” Lance said.

“Question, why aren't we involving Keith into this? Isn't he the one that knows Shiro more? Wouldn't it be easier to just ask him?” Pidge asked them.

They were all in Allura's room discussing the plan of action to draw out the spy. Pidge and Hunk had actually accepted it much more easily than he thought.

“Are you serious Pidge? Keith wouldn't believe us untill he has physical proof. Shiro is his brother, what do you think is going to happen when he finds out that his brother is a spy? Or suspected to be a spy. You saw how he laughed off your claim last time.” Hunk said.

“Hunk's right. Keith wouldn't stand for anyone to take any action against his brother until he had physical proof.” Lance agreed. “Also, Keith is busy getting ready for his first long term mission.”

“I sense something dark from Shiro, if Lance hadn't brought up the prospect I wouldn't have tried to search but there do indeed seems to be dark quintessence within Shiro. It could explain why the Black lion was so reluctant in letting Shiro in.” Allura stated as she looked down at her palm before clenching her hand into a fist, raising her head to look at her teammates determinedly.

“Why didn't you just say that?” Hunk groaned.

Allura ignored him and continued, “We'll have to be careful. If Haggar truly is controlling Shiro then she must be seeing us through his eyes. We all have a mission to act as normal as possible, she'll know if we're hiding something.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let's do this!” Pidge grinned.

Lance walked up to Alfor and sat next to him. “Are you going to finally continue the story? Or was that really the ending. Come on it's been months.”

Alfor laughed. “I got married and became King, what further information do you need?”

“Yeah, but did you ever see Alaina again? And how'd you become King?” Lance was confused but Alfor only laughed.

“You've improved a lot in such a short amount of time. I'm proud of you. You're getting closer and closer to the truth everyday. You'll be deserving of the the title you'll soon receive.” Alfor said.

“Man, you're always so vague. I'll never understand you, I swear.” Lance groaned.

“Now, now that isn't true whatsoever. You will understand what I mean in due time.” Alfor nodded. “You're conflicted.”

“I feel like it. Soon we'll be putting the plan into action to draw out the spy. I wish it wasn't Shiro. I always looked up to that man and it wasn't only because of him being Garrison Golden student, it was also because he was sick.” Lance said.

Alfor raised a brow at Lance. The King could hear Shiro's gasp of surprise from besides him. “Sick?”

“Yeah, he used to wear this medical bracelet, one I mostly saw my aunt wearing. I mean even when he was ill he still managed to go beyond. He's my hero, ya know?”

Alfor turned and faced Shiro with a smirk. Shiro could only look away in guilt. But still that prideful feeling spread in his chest.

“That is pretty amazing. When you get the real Shiro back, what would you tell him?” Alfor asked.

“Thanks I guess? Welcome home? The usual I guess.” Lance said awkwardly as Alfor chuckled.

“You should go now, that girlfriend of yours might get worried.” Alfor said.

Lance nodded and grinned before he disappeared.

“An interesting boy. Now tell me Shiro, what are you going to tell him when you he sees you?” Alfor asked.

Shiro simply smiled at him in response.

Keith sat on his bed next to Rayak. Two days before his mission.

“How are we supposed to do this?” Keith asked nervously.

“Keith I need you to be sure. This mate bonding is serious, it ties you for an entire lifetime.” Rayak said.

“I know. You told me that 5 times already.” Keith chuckled. “Don't worry, I'm ready.” _I'm not._

“I just needed to be sure. When you make these bonds, death is the only way to get out of it.”

_I'm not okay._ “I hear you, Rayak.” _I'm not okay._

_This isn't right._

“Alright.” Rayak leaned in slowly and kissed Keith. Keith immediately returned it despite the screaming protest that this was wrong at the back of his head.

_Stop. Stop._

And suddenly he couldn't breathe. These lips weren't the same. There was no heat. No ‘I love you too’ returned.

“I love you Keith.” Rayak confessed against his lips.

_Say it. Don't. Say it. Don't._

“I…” Keith locked eyes with blue eyes, he blinked and saw Rayak's familiar purple instead. “I can't do this!” Keith shot up from out of his bed.

_I don't love Rayak._

_I don't love Rayak._

“Lance…” Keith breathed out his name quietly. Everything finally fell into place. The puzzle found its missing piece.

“I have to go!” Keith grinned as he pecked Rayak's cheek. “Thank you!” He rushed out of the room with no turning back.

_I love Lance!_

Lance couldn't stop grinning. Keith was right, the idea of marriage did sound nice indeed and with Plaxum he couldn't think of any other way. He looked at the wedding band around his wrist. It was custom made as a bracelet. Plaxum and him talked it over and they decided to to do it. Plaxum had been the one to propose actually. Thankfully there was no ‘I love you’ because God knows he wouldn't have been able to respond. He was now on his way to way a band for her as well on a nearby planet.

His ringtone went off as soon as he enter the store. He answered knowing exactly who it was.

“Keith! Buddy, my man!” Lance laughed.

Keith grinned on the other side already near the hangar. “Lance I have something important to tell you!”

“Great! So do I! It's amazing news Keith, you'll love it!” Lance exclaimed earning some looks from locals.

“Then you go first.” Keith grinned as he entered the hangar in quick strides.

“Plaxum and I decided to bond in holy matrimony!” Lance exclaimed in excitement.

Keith stopped in his tracks. He could practically hear his heart breaking like fragile glass. He felt a lump form in his throat and dear God has it always been this hard to find words, to even breathe. He tried to swallow the lump but it stayes. “Oh really?” He winced. His voice sounded so broken and hollow.

The Cuban boy doesn't even take notice, he's far too excited. “She might just be the one Keith. She's perfect in everyway, I can't imagine a better person to take home.”

_Me, I'm right here!_ Keith wants to shout.

“You love her?” Keith curses himself for that waver in his voice.

“No, of course not. But maybe one day.” Lance responded. “Do you love Rayak?” Lance asked.

“No, one day maybe.” Keith shrugs. But he knows it will never be true.

The lump in his throat is mostly gone now.

“Oh yeah, what was it you wanted to tell me?” Lance asked grinning.

“Nothing. I just cleaned to rile you up, but you already were. Congratulations on your engagement I guess. I gotta go now, Rayak is calling me. I'm bonding with him today.” Keith doesn't wait for Lance to respond as he turns off his phone completely and throws it across the room. Quickly, he rushed into the pod and and locked it from the inside. He breaks down. He doesn't try to hide. No one would be able to hear or see him so he lets go.

Lance frowned at his phone in confusion but just put it to the back of his mind as he looked down at all the designs for wedding bands.

For some reason he ends up returning back to the Castle with empty hands despite finding the perfect band. If only he could stop imagining Keith wearing it instead.

Keith returned to Rayak and slept in his arms that night. He had finally made his decision.

Lance didn't sleep that night, Plaxum sleeping peacefully in his arms. He unconsciously played with the wedding band around his wrist.

  
They were back at the facility, lions cloaked. Everyone but Lotor knows the fake plan. Everyone but Lotor and Shiro knew the real plan. With Pidge's help, they had temporarily distorted the tracking system on the black lion. In the fake plan they would fly in a specific formation, the grid provided for Shiro would allow him to see where they want him to think they are. If Shiro was the eyes for the witch then the Galra would have no problem firing at them. The rest of the mission remained the same which was form Voltron and then form sword. And there they won.

In the plan Lance and Allura made, the lions would be scattered. Hunk and Pidge would tag team to destroy the facility as best as they could since apparently they might not use Voltron. Lance and Allura were in charge of the fighters. Apparently, the Empire didn't find the need to send recruit from their last fight so it should be easier. Of course this all would only happen once they break formation. It was agreed upon that the facility was two big for only two Lions to take down so the Blade agents were to be sent in to place bombs all over. The 5 cloaked pods following that after them made their plans much more easier.

And if Haggar was to find out and try to pilot Black away, it was assured by Alfor that the Black lion would automatically shut down. So Lance didn't had much to worry about.

“Let's hope this turns out better than last time.” Lance said and that was the cue for the Blade agents. They flew out of formation and towards the facility.

“Just stay in formation and we'll get out of this easily.” Shiro grunted.

All they had to do was wait for the signal. It was ten finished later that 4 of the 5 pods moved away from the ship.

“Last section is near finished, starting to head back now.” The final team said into the separate comms.

“Let's go wildcats!” Lance whooped as they all broke formation away from Shiro. Shiro still unaware. The last pod flew off just as the facility started to explode.

“Holy shit! Guys was that you?” Pidge asked in fake surprise.

“Its possible that we might have some allies.” Allura played a long.

“Stick to formation, let's form Voltron!” Shiro exclaimed and just like that more fighters revealed themselves from cloaking and starting to fire right where the rest of lions were supposed to be.

“Holy shit.” Pidge cursed again.

Lance squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He was right. He opened his eyes, a newfound fire filling him up. He had to protect his team, his family. “Guys, I know it's hard to believe but the plan stays, let's go!”

“Right!” The remaining three Paladins exclaimed as they separated into two.

The Black lion suddenly revealed himself to the open.

“What is he doing?” Allura asked confused.

Lance turned on the comms to the black lion. “Shiro, man, what are you doing?” The man was clutching his head and he was screaming. “Guys, we need to hurry! Change of plans, Allura let's go and help destroy that facility. The faster we're done, the quicker we can help Shiro!”

Allura nodded and sped off behind Lance. He kept an eye on the black lion as the fighters started to fire. The Black lion was barely dodging hits.

Lance hurried along with the others.

“That's enough, this place is going to blow!” Pidge exclaimed in fear over the comms.

“Hunk, help me with Black! Allura, Pidge head back now! Open the wormhole, we're leaving!” Lance called out.

The Black lion had shut down completely. That could only mean one thing.

“Everyone prepare yourself, Haggar has taken control. We'll have to knock him out.” Lance said as they flew into the wormhole. No one responded to Lance.

  
Almost everyone got injured trying to take down Shiro. In the end, it was Lotor who successfully cut his prosthetic arm off and pinned him as Allura drew the dark quintessence out and into a container.

Coran immediately took it away and hid it.

They later found out from the healing pod, the Shiro they knew was a clone and no one knew where the real Shiro was. They were suddenly grateful Keith wasn't here.

Lance felt sorry for the clone, he had no idea that he was being used or that he was a fake.

“What should we do now? We're back to being one lion down again and this time there's no Keith.” Pidge said.

“Keith's on a long term mission, I don't know if we'll be able to contact him…” Allura trailed off tiredly as she leaned against Lotor in exhaustion.

“But you can still try!” Pidge insisted.

“Pidge, I know okay. We will find him. This was a dirty trick one I'll never forgive them for. But as of right now we all need some rest. We'll discuss this tomorrow.” Lance said firmly.

“Come Princess.” Coran said as he whisked Allura away from Lotor.

Hunk and Pidge soon left after leaving Lance and Lotor in the med bay alone.

“I swear if you try to flirt with me again despite being with Allura I won't hesitate to shoot bitch.” Lance snarled.

Lotor laughed. “You think you're so clever. There was no way you could have possibly figured everything out on your own.”

“You're right, I didn't. I had my teammates with me.” Lance responded easily.

“You've matured. So you're going to follow in Keith's shadow and become Black Paladin as well. If I knew all it took was beauty with no brain–” Lotor's words were cut off when Lance's Bayard transformed into the Altean Broadsword and was aimed at his neck.

“That's Alfor's sword.” Lotor said in awe.

“You don't know anything about me Lotor. Shut up.” Lance said as he pulled the sword and walked away. The sword turned back into a Bayard as it vanished into the suit.

It was a movement after the fight and the search for Shiro brought up nothing. No one dared to enter the Black Lion's hangar. The clone was stuck in a comatose state until someone found the strength to let him out. But for right now he was just a painful reminder of what was yet still to be found.

Lance hadn't even had time to visit Red or Alfor. Allura and taken to train him how to fight with a sword ever since she walked in on him training with it. Plaxum was there for him, but a traitorous part of his mind kept repeating Keith's name. He pushed and ignored it. Keith was happily bonded to Rayak. He didn't need to know anything. Plaxum was perfect.

When Lance finally entered the astral plane he wasn't facing Alfor for some reason. He was facing red who was radiating with pride. She roared loudly and when Lance turned around, he nearly cried in relief when he saw a familiar face grinning down at him.

“Hey Lance, you can finally see me.” Shiro said. Lance ran and wrapped his arms around the man, the older man laughed and hugged his back in return. “Missed you too buddy.”

Lance pulled away, tears falling freely. “You were here the entire time? How come I never saw you?”

“I was. You weren't ready as yet but I knew the events that occurred was what made you change. You've grown so much. I'm proud of you Lance and I'm sorry that you had to go through it all.” Shiro apologized. “I'm so proud of you.”

Lance broke down and cried into the older man's chest.

“Its okay, let it out. You've been holding it all in. You've been so strong.” Shiro continued to speak soothingly as the younger teen cried.

Alfor watched with a soft smile.

It took a while before they had all settled into a peaceful atmosphere.

“But why is the Black lion here as well? Is it because you're the Paladin? Where are you really?” Lance questioned.

“I'm not the Black Paladin anymore Lance.” Shiro smiled.

“Oh right, Keith. But why is it here?”

“Keith's not the Black Paladin is he now?” Alfor asked.

“I'm getting tired of your riddles Alfor.” Lance groaned.

“I'm in Black, Lance. I've been stuck here since the fight against Zarkon. My body is destroyed. I'm dead Lance. You're now the new Black Paladin.”

“Wait what? New Black Paladin? Dead? But you're right here! Can't you be brought back? There must be some way. What will I tell everyone? Especially Pidge and Keith? There must be a way!” Lance exclaimed.

“I'm sorry Lance but there isn't–”

“Actually,” Both Paladins looked up as Alfor smiled at them, “there is a way. Have you ever heard about Oriande? It's where I completed my alchemy training, it's said to be a myth but only a chosen few get to enter. Allura is a chosen, if she could find Oriande and pass the trials then she can place Shiro's consciousness into a willing vessel.” Alfor said.

“Why can't you do it for us?” Lance asked with a raised brow.

“Because little red turned black, I'm dead.”

“Oh right.”

“I trust my daughter will be able to do it.” Alfor nodded.

“Don't worry Shiro I'll bring you back.” Lance said.

“I know you will.” Shiro responded.

  
“Where'd you hear this?” Allura asked incredulously.

“Your father told me in the astral plane. Shiro is also there but he's in the black lion. He entrusted Black to me.” Lance looked down.

A hand came upon his shoulder and squeezed gently. Lance looked up and saw his family and girlfriend all smiling at him proudly.

“Shiro made the right decision. If my father said true then we already have a willing vessel.” Allura stated as everyone turned to face the clone that was sitting quietly at the dining table.

“If it means the real Shiro can come back I'll give my body up.” The clone spoke softly.

“Allura I don't think this is right. He's still a living being.” Lance protested.

“I know but we have no other choice Lance.” Allura said.

“Forgive me for intruding.” Lance rolled his eyes in annoyance before turning around to face the smirking Prince.

“Why not use another clone that has no consciousness?” Lotor suggested.

“And pray tell Lotor where in living hell would we find another clone?” Lance asked.

“In a cloning facility, of course.” Lotor responded as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

“Why am I not surprised?” Lance heard Pidge mutter.

“I heard rumors about an operation named KURON that was or possibly still being run by Haggar. I received information from sources after we found out that Shiro was a clone and learnt that Haggar made a cloning facility dedicated to creating hundreds or thousands of clones like Shiro. Imagine just what would happen if Haggar succeeds. Voltron would be done for.”

“That is just creepy.” Hunk said.

“I'm sorry Princess but Oriande will have to wait. We need to take down facility right away. There's a high chance Haggar might be there and since she knows that we're onto her she's probably up to something.” Lance said.

“You're really stepping into your role as Leader, Lance.” Lotor smirked.

Lance glared at him.

“Its alright Lance, you're right. We'll first need to get a vessel, preferably one without consciousness.” Allura stated.

“I could hack into the mainframe and delete all folders on Shiro that Haggar may have.” Pidge suggested.

“No need for that Pidge we'll have a blade do it. Kolivan must have heard about Operation KURON. We'll contact the blades and see if they could lend us a hand.” Lance said.

“Its a rather small facility. You four shouldn't have any trouble with getting in and destroying it.” Lotor said as he plugged in the the drive into the projector and turned it on.

The holographic map showed the layout of the entire facility.

“Where'd you get this from?” Hunk asked skeptically.

“I have my sources.”

“Well I'll send a message out to Kolivan immediately.” Coran said as he exited the room.

  
“You're stressed.” Plaxum said as she played with his hair.

“I'm not.” Lance insisted.

Plaxum pulled his ear.

“Ow! Alright I'm sorry. I'm stressed now can you please let go?” He cried out.

Plaxum giggled and let go of his ear before bending down to kiss it. “Get up and come to bed. Let's talk.” She said as she encouraged him to get out of his chair.

He sighed when he flopped down. Plaxum joined him on the other side. He turned over and face her. They both smiled at each other.

“Everything is going to work out, right?” He asked her. He needed the reassurance.

She nodded, scooting forward and reaching to kiss his forehead. “It will.”

He nodded and smiled at her before drifting off to sleep. Plaxum watched with a soft smile and pecked his forehead again before falling asleep besides him.

When Lance woke up, Plaxum was already out of the bed and ready for the day. She stood over him wearing one of his shirts and her own baggy pants. She looked adorable and for moment he couldn't stop staring. And it wasn't because he liked it but because it looked wrong. He was missing something. He still couldn't put his finger on it.

Thankfully, she had decided her own clothes would be more appropriate since they had a lot of work to do.

Hunk and Pidge happily teased them as soon as they both entered the room.

“According to Kolivan he only has two blades working there in the facility, mostly sentries and more often than not druids. Haggar doesn't always visit, since she uses her lankies to give her information.” Pidge said.

“Not forgetting that the blades aren't anywhere close to the command center. So they'll have to sneaky.” Hunk inputted.

“Then we can be a distraction.” Allura suggested.

“A distraction, yes, but not us. Remember the facility is small we could easily take it, they'll know we're up to something immediately.” Lance said.

“How about this? I could hack into the cameras and put it on loop.” Pidge suggested. “The green lion is small and we have cloaking so it should be a piece of cake. I could help the blade by telling them where to go.”

“Stay away from the druids. Alright Pidge will do that. Hunk and Allura be on standby to destroy the facility as soon as we are out. I'm going in with Lotor to grab a clone. I'm using red, since he's the fastest of the lions and will get us in and out easily.” Lance said.

“No, use the Black lion.” Lotor cut in.

“I'd rather not–”

“Hear me out Lance, it would surprise them. They wouldn't expect that Voltron would have found a Black Paladin so quickly.”

“But then they would question where the red Paladin is and they'll put two and two together.” Lance responded.

“As far they would be concerned is that the Black lion has a new Paladin. Trust me on this.” Lotor said.

“Its not solid but if it gives us some time then, I agree.” Pidge said.

“I'm in too just because I want to see Lance in Shiro's armor.” Hunk said.

“I'm not wearing Shiro's armor!” Lance protested.

“I actually do agree. I think it's about time we changed armors.” Allura said grinning.

“Mainly because of Black Paladin Lance?” Hunk asked.

“Mainly because of Black Paladin Lance.” Allura agreed with nod.

“I'm sure you'll look hot.” Plaxum said as she pecked his cheek.

He sighed in defeat.

  
Another flare passed through and both Krolia and Keith saw another set flashbacks from the past. This one was a bit more private as it was of Lance and Keith in bed cuddling. Keith didn't look at his mother, afraid of what she would think.

“There's nothing to be ashamed of.” Krolia spoke softly from besides him.

Keith looked up at the Galra female. He could see where he got his looks from. His mother was gorgeous for a Galra, with her dark purple skin, the twin Galra marks on her cheeks, her dark coloured her with a pink undertone and purple eyes. He could see why his father fell for her.

He could almost imagine Lance teasing him about his mother's mullet. The thought of Lance still hurt.

“Was your dad not accepting of the fact that you liked boys?” She questioned in concern.

Keith winced, he still hadn't told her about what happened to his dad. He doesn't know if he could.

“No, dad was accepting.” He answered.

“Then what wrong?” She asked.

“I guess I didn't want to disappoint you.” Keith answered honestly.

So far they had spent four months on the space whale together with a cosmic wolf heading towards the Quantum Abyss. At first he was bitter but when the flare started coming and he saw flashbacks from his mother's past from when she met his dad to when she left, he knew better.

Her gaze softened, “I could never be disappointed with you Keith. I would have loved you no matter what. I regret not being there to watch you grow but I don't regret leaving if it meant I could keep you and your father safe. I would do it again and again. Being away from you both was a punishment but at least I didn't had to worry.”

Keith nodded. “I know. But I'm glad you're here now.”

She smiled, “So am I. Do you want to talk about that boy?”

Keith returned the smile despite his heartache. “His name is Lance McClain, he was the Paladin of the Blue lion and now the Paladin of the Red Lion…”

  
Lance lied down on his bed, his mind wandering to Keith and the mission he was on. He wanted to talk to Alfor and Shiro about it but he somehow felt like he was betraying Plaxum. It was stupid since he knew Plaxum didn't care about him bringing up Keith.

The mission was soon, right now he was relaxing before he changed into his armor. He couldn't help himself from thinking about Keith. It was wrong, he still had to buy that band for Plaxum and here he was thinking about someone else that wasn't his girlfriend.

He groaned as he sat up. He might as well get ready early.

He cursed out loud in Spanish loudly when he saw that his teammates had replaced his blue Paladin armor with the black one.

Everyone was chattering away on the bridge when he entered. They stopped immediately upon seeing him and the scowl on his face.

“You look dashing.” Allura smirked, she was dressed in his blue armor.

He shot his glare towards her.

Pidge and Hunk laughed as Coran handed him the Black Bayard. He sighed and watched it transform into an upgraded sniper before transforming into a sword. The team watched in awe as he willed his sword to turn back into it's original form before disappearing into the suit.

He nodded towards them. “Lets get started then.”

  
“Lance wait!” Lance stopped and turned around to face Plaxum who had ran to catch up to him.

He waited until she was in front of him. “Is something wrong?” He asked in concern.

She shook her head and reached up to kiss him. He didn't have time to return it when she pulled away. “I love you Lance.”

Lance froze. Her blue eyes looked so sincere that he knew she wasn't lying. But he couldn't lie to her.

“Plaxum I–”

Plaxum smiled sadly at him, her eyes brimmed with tears. “Don't say it Lance. I know you don't feel the same. I knew you weren't one to believe in such things but I still hoped. I guess I wasn't enough.” Her voice wobbled as she spoke.

“I'm sorry.” He apologized. “You were more than enough. You're perfect and you could get anyone you want I just…”

“I wanted you Lance. Something happened that night you met up with Keith. You've started to pull away.” She said.

“What?” He asked incredulously. He didn't realize he was doing that.

“When you know love, call me.” Plaxum turned and walked away leaving Lance to stand there in stunned silence.

The mission was a success.

When Lance returned to the castle with the rest of the team, Coran informed him that Plaxum had left to return to her home planet.

The wedding band she gave him was gone along with her belongings.

For some reason, he was still able to sleep peacefully that night and he hated himself for it when he knew Plaxum was hurting from unrequited love.

  
Finding Oriande was easier said than done. The Castle's archive had so many things that they didn't know where to start. Even so, they still had their own Paladin duties to complete and Coran had made sure that they didn't spend all their time on searching for Oriande only.

“Lance said Shiro is alright, he could wait a bit longer. Besides he has Lance and King Alfor for company. As Paladins your duty is to the Universe!” No one could argue with that.

It took them 2 months before they finally found Oriande. With Alfor's help, Lance was able to relay to them what they needed to do.

The Patrulian System was nothing but a large white hole. The white lion protected it fiercely. Both Lotor and Allura had the mark of the chosen and were easily let in.

It took 2 full days until both Lotor and Allura returned with only Allura passing the trials.

“The Princess needs her rest before she goes on to helping Shiro.” Lotor informed.

“Her health is important as well. Shiro wouldn't mind waiting a bit longer.” Lance said nodding.

  
Lance paced back and forth in front of the two ex Paladins.

“Is it really that weird to be thinking about this? He's been on my mind persistently ever since Plaxum and I broke off! This isn't normal. It has to be because we kissed! It's Keith's fault!” Lance groaned loudly as he pulled on his short hair.

Both Alfor and Shiro watched him in amusement.

“It seems like you really like Keith.” Shiro smirked.

“Exactly! And that's the problem!” Lance groaned again. “I can't be feeling like this! He's practically married to Rayak. Rayak who is so much better than me in fighting hand to hand, Rayak who has a large collection of knives, Rayak who is tall and bulky ans not skinny and lanky like me! I mean I can't compete with that! How am I supposed to compete with that?”

“I know my brother Lance and he likes you. I doubt he's actually ‘practically married’ to Rayak.” Shiro assured.

“That's the thing, I know he does. It's just, it's Keith he could have done it anyways to spite me.” Lance said.

“I thought you said you didn't believe in love?” Alfor asked amusingly.

“I don't! I just really like him okay? Why is this happening to me two months after we spoke? This is ridiculous!” Lance shouted in frustration.

“First calm down Lance, you're Black Paladin now. He isn't here. You'll just need to move on and focus on Voltron.” Alfor said suddenly.

Lance looked at him baffled. Out of all the things that he expected to come out of the man's mouth, this was the last. The man who spoke about love freely to him, told him to move on. “What?”

Alfor shrugged. “It will never work right? Then move on.”

Both Shiro and Lance were left gawking at the older male.

Keith did return. He looked bigger, cooler, grizzled and older. He returned with his Galra mother, a space wolf and an Altean. He didn't even glance at Lance, which actually really hurt more than Lance let on.

Keith was a man on a mission.

Lance didn't even feel bad for Lotor when it was revealed by the Altean that he had been using Allura's people as batteries for centuries. He felt proud of Allura for throwing him literally half way across the room.

Lance and with the help of Kuro, Shiro's clone, who still, mind you, had only one arm but still helped managed to pin Lotor and knock him out before Keith could do anything.

After securing Lotor, they finally had their reunion.

“Not Shiro, my name is Kuro.” Kuro said with a sad smile.

“Where is Shiro? And why is Lance wearing Shiro's armor?” Keith asked confused.

“Shiro is in the astral plane which we were about to get him out from when you arrived and I'm the temporary Black Paladin, your place is still here. Shiro just wants to sleep so don't even try to argue.” Lance said the last part as soon as Keith tried to protest.

“What happened when I was gone?” Keith asked confused.

Hunk and Pidge immediately started to spill everything that happened. It took a while but when Keith finally digested everything he looked over at Lance apologetically.

“I didn't know that Shiro–”

Lance waved him off. “None of us knew. Alfor was being cryptic as fuck about everything so it took me a while.”

Keith's eyebrows furrowed. “No it didn't, you suspected from the beginning. I was too caught up in the fact that Shiro was alive to care. I'm sorry I wasn't there.”

Lance forced a smile. “Yeah.”

“I guess I'll take back Red. You earned your place as the Black Paladin.” Keith smirked.

The Cuban's eyes widened. “What? No, Keith–”

“Lance, from what I heard you made a better leader than I did. I'll come back to Voltron only if you lead.” Keith said sternly.

“I'm not winning this one, am I?”

“Nope. Don't look so down Lance, you never do.” Keith smiled.

Lance laughed and punched his arm playfully. “Its great to have you back, buddy.”

“Its great to be back.” Keith agreed.

“Not to ruin the moment but I think we've left Shiro's spirit hanging long enough.” Pidge said gesturing to another clone that was unconscious and on the floor where Allura was.

“Oh right.” Lance said laughing nervously.

“Shiro, you're awake!” Lance exclaimed.

Keith immediately hugged his brother.

“Ugh I'm back with the living?” Shiro asked as he tried to sit up before giving up and returning Keith's hug with one arm.

“I'm so sorry Shiro.” Keith apologized.

Shiro smiled and tightened his hold. “Its alright Keith.”

“Alright move over Kogane I want to squeeze the life out if him as well too.” Pidge snorted.

“I mean I was dead, where's the harm?” Shiro joked.

Keith pulled away and glared. “I would make your next death painful Shiro.”

“He doesn't mean that!” Hunk exclaimed nervously as he hugged Shiro as well.

“Lance would do me the favor of making it fast and painless at least.” Shiro shrugged as he returned the hugs as best as he could.

“I'm not encouraging murder Shiro.” Lance smirked.

“That's a shame, I thought we bonded. I even cradled you in my arms.” Shiro teased.

Keith gasped and punched him hard in his arm. Shiro let out a small 'ow' as everyone laughed.

“Regardless, it's good to have you back Shiro.” Allura said smiling softly.

“Its good to be back. I missed you all.”

“Sorry for stealing your place.” Kuro said sheepishly.

“You weren't aware Kuro. You shouldn't apologize for something you didn't mean to do, it makes you guilty, which you aren't. The important part is that it all worked out.” Shiro said smiling softly.

Kuro nodded and returned the smile.

Pidge and Hunk had finally managed to get Lance alone. The new Black Paladin had been more busy than he usually would be. It started to worry them both when Lance wouldn't come to talk to them much like he used to. He had become so distant since the blades arrived to the castle 2 days after Keith's arrival.

“Is this about Plaxum?” Pidge got straight to the point. There was no need to beat around the bush.

“What? No, we broke up mutually.” Lance answered with a raised brow.

“Is this about Keith?” Pidge looked at Hunk shocked she had expected him to be the voice of reason but the boy looked done.

Keith had returned from his two years mission, time was different when you're on a space whale. The boy, no man, was an adult now. It was strange having Keith towering over him.

Lance didn't answer.

“Holy shit.” Pidge said in realization.

Lance looked away.

“You have a thing for Keith still.” She breathed out in shock.

“Is that all you both want to talk about? I don't have a thing for him.” Lance frowned.

“Lance, buddy, you know we're here for you. You can talk to us.” Hunk said his worry shining through at last.

“Yeah, Hunk is right. It's not like you to pull away from the team. We're family, remember? We have Shiro back and Keith is back as well.” Pidge said.

“I know. I just have a lot of things on my mind.” Lance muttered.

“Its about Keith, isn't it?” Pidge asked.

“Why must everything be about Keith?” Lance huffed.

“When are you going to realize that you actually like Keith more than you let on?” Pidge shot back.

“But I don't!” Lance protested.

“Lance, I'm with Pidge on this one. What you both had was better than you and Plaxum. Plaxum made you happy, yes but Keith practically made you even more so. Maybe it's not bad to consider the possibility that you might actually be in love with Keith.” Hunk said.

“You can't tell me when you looked at Rayak and Keith together you don't feel something.” Pidge argued.

He knew they were both right. That missing piece, it had to be–

No!

He couldn't possibly be in love with Keith.

He couldn't.

“Guys it's been months, Keith is on a mission and he has already mated with Rayak.” He didn't realize how broken he sounded until he heard it.

Both Hunk's and Pidge's eyes widened.

“Lance, we didn't know.” Hunk said in a small voice.

“Yeah, now I just feel like a douche. We didn't realize it was such a sensitive topic.” Pidge said.

“No, guys. It's alright.” He sighed. “Look I'm fine. I don't feel anything for Keith. So what if I see those two together more often now? It changes nothing. It's not a sensitive topic.” Lance forced a smile.

Pidge and Hunk frowned.

“You want to have a sleepover? We could try to make garlic knots. It won't be the same but it's worth it.” Hunk suggested.

Lance gave a sad smile.

“Thanks guys, but I'm just feeling really tired right now. I'll see you guys later.” Lance said as he walked past them.

Pidge and Hunk looked at each other before turning and watching Lance's slump figure walk away.

“Geeze I haven't seen him slump in a while.” Pidge frowned.

“I just hope everything works out soon.” Hunk responded.

Lance entered his room and groaned at the mess he left it in. He had nothing to do so he decided to clean up. Plaxum usually helped him clean but ever since she left he hasn't found the time to do anything until now.

With a heaved sigh he started to pick up the articles of clothing thrown about. He separated the clean from the dirty and threw all the dirty clothes down the shoot. He picked up the trash around and threw it down the garbage shoot before making his bed. After all was done he folded the clean clothes and placed them into their respective places. His breath hitched as he saw a familiar red jacket folded neatly in the corner of his wardrobe.

He gulped and picked it up.

_I should probably give it back to Keith._

He didn't move from his spot but he brought the shirt closer to his face and smelled it. It still had Keith's lingering scent on it but not much. His face burned when he realized what he was doing. He pulled the jacket away.

_“Maybe it's not bad to consider the possibility that you might actually be in love with Keith.”_

Hunk's words echoed through his mind. He shook his head. No, he couldn't be.

But then.

He sighed and looked down at the jacket in his hands.

Would it be so bad?

To believe that he could actually fall in love?

2 months ago, Lance would have laughed at the idea. He grew around his family getting together through arranged marriage, not love. His parents acted more like friends than anything, he rarely saw them kiss and when they did it had be a very special occasion, but they loved him and his siblings all the same.

His brother and wife were the same except they acted more like a couple. Lance remembered hearing his sister in law, Lisa tell Luis she loved him. Luis didn't respond and only kissed her.

He wondered now if that was actually his own way of responding.

Marco was like him, not believing in love. But Lance suspected that had more to do with the war he was in and the years in prison.

Lance knew he really like Keith and he wish he could say that love was far-fetched but the idea of it...

He felt like if he admitted it to himself, it wouldn't do him good whatsoever. He'll hurt knowing Keith belongs to someone else just as someone else belongs to him.

And with a gasp he realized that he may have accepted the fact that love was real.

Very much so.

Alfor was on to something.

Lance never ran so fast in his life. He quickly made his way down to Red's hangar. The Red lion purred happily as soon as he entered. Thankfully, Keith wasn't there.

“Hey kitty, hope Keith's treating you good.” Lance teased as the lion lowered her head.

Red rumbled in amusement.

As soon as he made it into the cockpit and in his, no Keith's seat, he called for Red.

When he opened his eyes he the black lion still standing there and Alfor sitting in the middle.

He took a seat next to the older man. Alfor didn't look young anymore, he looked his age. Of course Lance called him out on it.

Alfor laughed. “You're here for another story time?”

“What happened to you after you decided not to go with Alaina?” Lance asked.

Alfor smiled, “You finally asked the right question.”

“I feel like everything is about to be right.” Lance admitted.

“I went to find Oriande. A long journey but I soon found it and passed the trials. The white lion taught me a lot. I came back and realized I was in love with Alaina...”

  
“Wait!” Alfor ran through the castle door with Coran besides him. He looked at the alter in the middle of the Castle of lion where Princess Alaina stood about to be wed to a Prince of another planet. “Don't marry him! I feel the same!”

Alaina looked at Alfor in shock. Everyone started to whisper around them but Alfor didn't care. He was there to confess everything.

“Alaina, I love you.” He boldly confessed as gasps went around, the talking became louder.

It didn't matter because Alaina was looking at him with tear filled eyes and about to move away when the alien prince grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“Alaina, I'm sorry it took me this long but if you will accept me as I accept you.” Alfor continued.

The Prince scowled. “Guards, what are you waiting for? Kick this fool out! He's ruining my wedding!”

The guards flinched but did as told. Alaina was about to pull away when the alien pulled her closer.

“Choose wisely Princess. Your father will be very disappointed.” Alaina froze.

Alfor watched in despair as the guards dragged him out of the castle of lion. Alaina turned back and met his gaze before the door shut on him once more. The guards didn't let up though, they took him down to the holding cell and threw him in.

Alfor knew then that he lost.

“I finally accepted that fact and moved on.” Alfor said.

Lance's heart plummeted to the ground. “M-moved on?”

Alfor smiled. “Yes, I moved on. You should too.”

“But why? Didn't you love Alaina enough to take a risk? Why did you just let her go? Why didn't you try again?” Lance asked baffled.

“Why are you enraged?” Alfor asked.

“I love Keith! There I said it. I believe in love! You were right Alfor, love exist. And I am willing to take a chance!” Lance exclaimed.

Alfor's eyes widened before a grin broke loose on his face. “Then why are you here talking to me? Go to him. I told you that after I finish my story you'll have to choose your own ending.”

Lance blinked at the man before a grin formed on his face as well. “You're right.”

Alfor watched as Lance disappeared. He chuckled, “I lied. I never moved on from my love…”

Alaina stood in front of her father's bed, her father stared at her in disbelief. She repeated herself again, “I wish to marry no other than Alfor, Aunt Saralin's protege.”

Her father, King Rudatfor smiled proudly at her. “If that's your wish, you have my blessings.”

When Alaina had rushed down to the holding cell, the guards opened it immediately. Alfor looked up to see Alaina standing there with a grin.

“I would accept you if you would still accept me.” She responded.

Alfor's eyes widened and before he knew it Alaina was in his arms as he spun her around in pure happiness. When he set her down, he kissed her.

A moment later they pulled away still high on happiness.

“What about your wedding?” He asked in disbelief.

“After they took you away, I called off the entire thing. I might have accidentally broken off an alliance but I couldn't care less.” Alaina shrugged as Alfor gasped.

“But your father–”

“My father gave his blessings, you still haven't answered me by the way.” She smirked.

Alfor rolled his eyes before kissing her once more. “I would gladly accept you.”

Lance opened his eyes and saw that he was back in Red's cockpit. He quickly ran out of Red.

“Good luck, my cub.” Red purred out.

Lance smiled at the lion before rushing out of the hangar. He ran into Shiro and Kuro on his search for Keith.

“Shiro, have you seen Keith anywhere?” Lance asked frantically.

“Woah, Lance slow down.” Both men said at the same time. Lance was sure if it weren't for Shiro's now white hair who wouldn't have been able to tell who was who.

“I can't, I'm running on adrenaline and I am in love with Keith so spill before I change my mind!” Lance said quickly.

Shiro grinned widely at the confession, but Kuro was the one that answered.

“I saw him some time ago in the training deck with some Marmorites.” Kuro said.

“Oh yeah, Rayak is there as well. Good luck Lance!” Shiro shouted as Lance started running again.

“Thanks!” He shouted back.

When Lance made it to the training deck he groaned when he only saw Rayak there. He was about to turn around and walk away when Rayak called out to him.

He stopped and faced the frowning Galra. Great God, he went and piss off Rayak. Rayak must have found out that he loves Keith and wants to kill him for wanting his mate.

Lance could care less though. He would fight Rayak if he has to.

Even if he knows that 90 percent favours him dead.

“Who are you looking for?” Rayak asked.

“Keith, look dude I don't want to fight you but I will if you don't allow me to see him.” Lance glared.

“What are you talking about? You're allowed to see Keith, isn't he your mate?” Rayak's frown deepened if possible.

“Ehhh? What are you talking about Keith said he said yes to you? He's your mate!” Lance shouted as he pouted at the Rayak I accusation.

“What? No, he's not! Didn't he tell you?” Rayak looked beyond confused now.

Lance looked at him confused. “Tell me what?”

Rayak groaned.

Rayak woke up groaning, the spot besides him empty. He looked up to see the half Galra moving around his room packing stuff into a small bag, getting ready for his long term mission.

“Keith?” He asked as he sat up.

Keith froze but didn't turn around to face him.

“You're not going to look at me now?” Rayak felt his heart clenched in pain. “Look if you wanted to take things slow, all you had to do was say so. I'm sorry if I forced anything on you. I really do love you Keith.”

Keith turned around and finally spoke but the words that came out his mouth weren't the ones he wanted to ever hear.

“I'm breaking up with you.” Keith threw the locket back towards him.

Rayak didn't move to catch it as it fell on to the bed. “What?”

“I don't love you Rayak. I never will. I can't do this to you nor me. I love someone else.” Keith admitted sorrowfully.

“Its the Red paladin Lance, isn't it?” He asked emotionlessly.

Keith didn't answer but Rayak knew.

“Does he love you?” He asked again.

Keith laughed dryly. “Lance isn't oblivious to his surroundings as people claims he is. He's very much more aware than the rest of us. But when it comes to his own emotions, Lance is more dense than any forest. It will take a while but until then I'm willing to wait for him.”

  
“I thought he told you already.” Rayak sighed in frustration.

Lance shook his head. “He wouldn't.”

Rayak looked at him confused.

“He's still waiting on me. Rayak, do you know where he went?” Lance asked.

“I don't know.” Rayak shrugged.

Lance groaned and nodded. “Thanks anyways.”

“Good luck.” Rayak said with a small smile.

Lance nodded and left quickly. This time he wasn't in a rush. Because now he was more sure than anything about what he was about to do.

Lance found him right where he knew he would be. Keith stood in the middle of the observation deck in clothes that Lance was sure he borrowed from Shiro. The man didn't notice his presence just yet so he spoke.

“Last time you topped right?” Lance asked.

Keith visibly jumped and turned around ready to fight when he saw Lance. His stance lowered. “Lance?”

“Last time you topped right?” Lance repeated as he walked closer to Keith.

“What?” Keith asked blushing.

“Sex Keith, sex. Keep up, you're 21 now not 50.” Lance rolled his eyes as he stopped a feet away from Keith, his hands in his jacket's pockets.

“Y-yes, but why are you asking me this?” He asked flustered.

“Because I'm wondering if you would like to do it again.” Lance shrugged and Keith choked. “Because, I mean like damn you've grown bigger and hotter and I'm here wondering what else might have grown while you were away.”

Keith was coughing now.

Lance couldn't help but grin at that reaction. He could be choking on something else, but Lance didn't say that. “I mean is it bigger than mine now? Or what?” This wasn't the way he actually planned this conversation in his head but seeing Keith all flustered was doing him good.

“Lance, what the fuck.” Keith panted after he stopped coughing.

Lance shrugged. “It took me over two months after I last saw you for me to finally get it. You can't blame me though, I'm actually the more oblivious one between us when it comes to our feelings.”

Keith looked at Lance in realization. “Lance–”

“Wait, I'm not done.” Lance interrupted.

Keith nodded for him to continue.

“I was a total ass towards you and in all fairness I wouldn't be surprised if you have given up on me. It had been two years for you but holy crow, it has been even shorter for me and I hate that the Universe is such a bitch sometimes to us both. Even so I just gotta tell you. You need to fucking know that you're my missing piece. And it's weird because I never thought I needed that. But here I am, waiting on you now.”

Keith felt his eyes brimmed with tears. “You are an ass McClain.” He said as he stepped closer to Lance and pulled him in by the waist.

Lance let out a squeak before Keith's mouth covered his own. He moaned happily as he wrapped his arms around Keith's neck and pulled him closer. His fingers tangling in his long hair. They soon broke apart for air. Their gazes locked.

“I love you.” Saying those three words felt like he was finally able to break through the surface of the ocean and _breathe_.

Keith smiled down at him. “I love you too.”

But hearing Keith say them was like he was finally home.

The sounds of wolf whistles and clapping brought them out of their own world. They both looked towards the door startled to see the rest of the team standing there.

“Fucking Finally!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Language!” Shiro and Kuro called out but they were both grinning at the couple.

“I'm happy for you both, guys. I'm going to make some celebration food!” Hunk said with a wide smile.

“How did you guys even know we were here?” Keith asked.

“Shiro told us Lance was finally growing some balls,” She ignored Shiro and Kuro's ‘language!’ and Lance indignant sputter as she continued, “so we decided to find you guys via security feed.”

“Of course.” Lance muttered.

“Congratulations, you two!” Allura grinned.

“Honestly Allura, it actually thanks to your dad and his vagueness that I actually figured it out.” Lance laughed, not releasing his hold on Keith.

Allura's eyes widened. “He told you the story of how he met my mother?”

“Well Princess Alaina actually–”

“Yes, my mother Queen Melenor Alaina Altea.” Allura nodded.

Lance's jaw dropped. “But! Wait, he told me that he moved on from his love!”

Coran laughed. “That sounds like Alfor. The Princess and him got married after she received her father's blessings.”

“That man.” Lance glowered.

Keith chuckled, “You did say he helped you.”

Lance looked at Keith's smirk and rolled his eyes. “Tsk. He did. Now let's go, I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to know what else for you grew.”

The team groaned as the two Alteans looked at the couple confused.

Keith laughed, happily pulling Lance into his arms as they walked out of the observation deck together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be appreciated.


End file.
